Spartacus: Dragon Blood
by Wishfulwriter89
Summary: What if dragons were real? What if one took the side of the rebel army, and it took a turn other than leading straight to Spartacus's and the army's unfortunate deaths? Kayden is a young, yet powerful dragon who decided it was time to take sides. And she chose the Rebels.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spartacus fanfic, and it's by far a favorite of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Spartacus, however I do own my OC**

**I am starting the story where Spartacus and the rebels take Sinuessa in the second episode. Now I'm not going to follow directly as the story goes, but it'll be as close as I can make it! Plus, I probably won't have dialogue like them either haha.**

**Chapter 1**

Dragons were something that people believed were real in their dreams. However here, we were very real. Rare, but real none the less. I wasn't an old dragon, I was around three hundred years old. Old in human standards, but not dragon standards. I also had decided to put myself to good use, instead of rotting away in a cave or a mountain. I had walked amongst humans as one of them, and had become quiet powerful until a certain man had found out what I was. Quintus Batiatus and his serpent wife had seen me one night as I had taken my human form after a long flight. After inviting me to their home once they learned I had been in Capua, things had taken a turn for the worst. My human form was weak to a point. While it was hard to kill me either way, I was still susceptible to poison and getting wounded. I healed faster than any human, but once at their villa they had poisoned me and threw me in the cells. They kept me that way, making sure I couldn't escape.

It wasn't until Spartacus started plotting his escape that I had lost hope of ever getting out. Being th Champion, the gladiator had found me on one of his free walks and we had spoken in length. When he had killed everyone in the villa that last night, he freed me and had helped me until the poison had fully left my body. While I knew this war was not my own, I helped them as much as I could. I stormed the mines in search of Naevia, and had helped them defeat Glaber at the mountain. I had tried to keep what I was a secret so that the Roman's wouldn't learn of me. That way if needed, I could take my true form and burn through the Roman numbers to better our own.

After six months, the rebel army grew to numbers I couldn't imagine. Slaves tore from their masters in search of freedom, and men learned to fight from the gladiators. It seemed that we would be unstoppable, but I found there was one thing that we and others couldn't win against. Winter.

"Kayden?"

Spartacus jerked me from my thoughts and I blinked to return to the present. Looking over at him, I tilted my head. "Yes?"

He chuckled slightly, "I do believe we just covered all of what we planned on doing, and you have not been lending an open ear."

I arched my brow, and shook my head, "I did catch the first part. You plan on taking a city, one that is on the coast? I think that is all I need to know. However, I will not storm the place in my true form."

"Agreed. As long as you lend a helping hand, we will be set. I plan to attack at night. Gannicus and myself will leave shortly to get in to the city. He knows someone who might help us. We will send a flaming arrow over the walls to signal the others," he nodded.

I nodded my head slightly, "I told you my concerns about the people of both sides. Once this is over, we can be at ease. I hope."

Spartacus nodded, and I turned and walked out of the tent. His place was high on the hill that over looked the army. We had recently defeated a huge number of Roman's and they had killed two men who they had been after for the last several months. Spartacus had also informed me that now Rome has sent Marcus Crassus after us. He was one of the most wealthy men in Rome. I crossed my arms and thought for a long moment about what laid ahead of us. My peace was disturbed when Agron walked over and took a stance at my side.

"You are over thinking," he observed.

"You are the only man who can say that with out getting hurt," I raised my eyes to him.

He smiled brightly at me. It was hard to think that this man had so much anger in him when he smiled like that. He was one of the top fighters in the army, and personally a favorite of mine. Most of the men at the front were my favorites, but beside Spartacus, Agron had also helped me back on my feet after Capua.

"Do you think it will be easy?" he asked slowly. "To take the city?"

"I have no doubt of it. With the growing numbers of fighters, the city will be easy to take. Sinuessa has a no weapons rule inside the walls. This will be far to easy for us. I am worried about the lives lost. Women, children and others," I murmured quietly.

Agron shrugged, "While I take great joy in killing Roman's, I do not single out women and children. The chance hasn't come yet."

I looked at him with a narrowed glance, "It better never come, or I'd happy skin you myself."

He laughed and took my hands and kissed them. "I would never let the thought cross my mind if I knew it'd anger you," he grinned. "You are more terrifying than any Roman shit."

Pleased at his answer, I smiled back at him and then watched as Spartacus and Gannicus walked out of the tent. No doubt ready for the journey to Sinuessa. I walked over to them with Agron and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Safe travels. I will pray that this works. The Gods have been with us this far," I said slowly.

Gannicus smiled at me, drawing me in for a hug. "I don't think we'll need them."

Shaking my head, I watched them get on horseback and leave, heading for the city that would soon become the home for the rebels. I crossed my arms and rumbled deep in my throat, knowing that this invasion was going to be just as bloody and possibly worse then any battle I have fought with them yet.


	2. Monster

**Chapter 2**

Two nights later, the rebels stormed Sinuessa. It had been a short journey to the outskirts of the city, and they had stayed hidden until nightfall. The screaming was all that was needed for them all to know that the taking of the city had started. The moment the gate was lifted, rebels stormed in to help finish the job. I wanted no part in the taking of Sinuessa. I battled Roman soldiers no civilians, so I dropped to the far back and let the others go in. I didn't end up entering the walls until the last person was in. My ears were greeted with screaming and the smell of blood hung heavy in the air making me wrinkle my nose slightly. I growled softly and felt my eyes burn, no doubt they turned red.

Walking further, I watched people get slaughtered and it made me shudder slightly. I couldn't kill someone who did not mean me harm, or threaten me enough. Glancing down one of the many alley's I paused seeing bodies stack up and among them were children. I had always thought human children were entertaining. Throwing my hand out on the wall, I felt my fingers dig in to the wall as I battled rage and also not trying to take my true form in the city. Inside, I roared as the dragon threatened to rage. Taking deep breaths, I tried to block out all the screaming and get under control.

Yes, I was unusual for a dragon. I did care about things that most people didn't, when a dragon shouldn't. I couldn't help that I cared having lived among humans for so long. I felt my body want to shift, but I kept holding it back even as the scent of blood filled my nostrils.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Kayden!?" I reconized Gannicus drawing closer. He came to me, leaning down to my face. "Are you harmed?"

"No," I muttered. "I need...I need to get out of the city."

Gannicus looked at me, and then around us and I saw the realization cross his expression. He moved, his arm coming around me. "Come, follow me."

I followed him, as he kept a firm hand on my shoulder and he found Saxa before we left. She paused and turned to look at us both, her gaze finding me and her brow arching slightly in concern.

"Bring Agron and Donar to the cliffs. Just outside the wall. She's going to rage," Gannicus rumbled softly.

"Ok," Saxa nodded after touching my arm.

Gannicus led me out of the city gate and to the cliffs where it met the ocean. It was a short walk, but to me it felt like it was much longer than it had been. I had pressed my nose against his skin to block out all other scents. When we stopped, he pulled back from me, turning my body to face the ocean.

"Here, breathe," he rumbled gently.

Hearing the ocean, I instantly moved from him. When I took a large breath, I was greeted with the salty smell of the ocean. It was better then the mettalic smell of blood. I relaxed slightly, and closed my eyes for a long moment.

"I shouldn't be so...upset. I am a dragon. I used to kill anyone and anything," I said slowly. "It's instinct to kill..."

"Our cause is on Rome. On those who are sent after us," Gannicus replied. "Freeing people from those who are cruel. The fact that you care about any death Kayden just proves you aren't a monster."

"I am sure that those around us expect me to be," I glanced at him and then back over the ocean.

Anger surged through me again, and I glanced down the cliffs, to the small beach below. There were several of them around here, and the cliffs were large. I snarl left my lips that wasn't human, and I jumped toward the ocean. As I did my body transformed. Fingers became talons, and thick scales lined my body. I changed, grew in size, and large black wings sprang from my back. When it was done, my thick tail slammed in to the sand below, and I dug my talons in to the cliff side. I was a large dragon, impressive for a female. Swinging around I looked out over the ocean and roared and blew fire over the water.

It took me several minutes before I felt satisfied and by the time others arrived I was chest deep in the ocean, letting the waves crash against my body. I stayed there till I was calm and when I was, I took flight. It was more like a short jump to land in front of the gladiators that were now present. Agron looked at me for a moment, and Donar had a soft look on his face rather than the usual annoying smirk.

"Kayden?" Saxa asked softly.

Her voice had me turning human, and I took a huge breath as Agron walked up to me. He touched my face gently, and sighed.

"This is never going to be easy, Kayden," he said looking at me. "But, I will tell you that you should do what you feel you must."

I gave a short hiss that wasn't human and moved back from him. Donar came forward, and offered his arm to me. I arched my brow at him, and he cracked a smile.

"Let's return to the city, and put you to good use. Like Agron said. Do what you feel you must," he replied.

"I think, I prefer you being annoying," I said slowly and took his arm.

Everyone laughed as we walked back toward the city now that I was calm. I leaned against Donar's shoulder, my head slightly pounding. He caressed the skin on my arm, and glanced down at me.

"You are a dragon, Kayden," Gannicus said with a smile. "I don't think anyone would go against you. If they do...I think I would start praying."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, but my eyes remained serious. Gods better help those who would go against me. I would not tolerate being treated other than what I was. We walked to the main villa, where Spartacus and Crixus were. I could tell already that Spartacus was slightly annoyed, but it was Crixus who spoke up.

"Well, they finally grace us with their fucking presence," he muttered.

Gannicus and Agron shifted behind me, while Donar stayed firmly at my side, yet I knew he was slightly uncomfortable as well. I faced Crixus, and moved in front of the three of them. I gave him a hard look. "I'm sorry. They were with me, I was raging. Is that a good enough excuse to be late?"

Crixus shifted a bit, but Spartacus suddenly cut us both off, by coming to stand in front of me. I looked up at him after a moment.

"But you are well?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Thanks to them. Now, are there any survivors?"

Spartacus nodded slightly. "A handful."

"I wish to lay eyes on them," I replied firmly and felt the ones behind me shift in my support.

Spartacus nodded slowly, and led me to them, Crixus and the others following. We walked to the main part of the village, where slave trade was usually held. I looked at about twenty people, between women, men and a few children. I noticed a couple, and took in that the woman was pregnant. I looked them all over twice before I turned my gaze back to Spartacus.

"What is to happen to them?" I asked.

"They are Roman's. Does it matter?" Crixus suddenly demanded. "They all deserve a trip to the after life. They..."

I turned to him suddenly, and glared at him. "It matters to me. Would you go against me?"

He glared at me, "I'd rather see them dead."

I tensed slightly as anger surged through my body, and everyone shifted to prepare for it because I had every intention of breaking bones in Crixus. Moving forward as my eyes went red, I went to reach out and strike him. The blow never landed, because a strong hand caught my own and someone moved in front of me. I stopped and looked up at Donar.

"My lady," he said gently.

Gannicus, Agron and Saxa had shifted in defense and Spartacus was looking at Crixus in irritation. I noticed it sank in and Crixus's glare was gone, replaced by surprise. I glared, and then looked back at Donar.

"Breathe. Let's leave here, and wash you up. There is a full bath here somewhere that we can find and have you relax. Heads cannot roll yet," he rumbled.

"Please go back to your sarcastic remarks," I mumbled.

"That would be my death," he laughed tugging me away as everyone breathed out in relief.

I had been so close to ripping Crixus in half. Well, maybe not literally. That man could provoke me in ways no one else could, or would dare to. I followed Donar away from everyone and slowly calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sighing softly, I sank in to the hot bath that Donar had helped prepare for me and I sat there while he stayed at the door and looked away. Being a dragon, I was able to warm the water myself, and keep it that way. It was the same way I'd warm my scales and the ground around me. I leaned back for a moment, and listened to things that were going on around us. The sun was starting to come up, and I realized that I was extremely tired.

"You can go do what you have to, Donar," I said moving to the edge of the bath to cover my body if he decided to turn around. "I don't think I'll kill anyone today."

He glanced back at me for a moment and a smirk appeared at his lips. "Sure I can't help you further?"

I laughed, "Out of my sight you brute of a man."

The large german man chuckled and walked out, letting me be in peace. Sighing softly, I leaned back further in to the water again and cleaned off. He had left everything that I'd need in the room so I was able to wrap up in a towel and dry off. I needed to take a break, and sleep for a few hours, so I found a bed in this small place and claimed it as my own.

I slept for about two hours, and woke up on my own. Getting up quickly, I fixed my hair, braiding the long locks off to the side, and then put my clothes and armor back on. It was time to see what the city was up to now that the rebels had settled in. I wandered through the city, and decided to go where the remaining Roman's were held. Unfortunately a large amount of rebels were there as well. Looking through the crowd I found Gannicus, who was also standing by the blacksmith, Attius. Moving toward them, I gave a gentle smile when Gannicus looked my way.

"Good to see you in better spirits," he said gently, kissing the side of my head.

"For the moment." I raised a brow as Crixus caught my attention as he started speaking.

"Who wants to see blood!" he yelled which was all I caught.

The crowd started cheering and I focused to see two roman's in the middle, one clutching a piece of bread that Crixus soon took away from him. I tensed slightly and watched Naevia walk over to grab swords.

"So what, we turn to fucking games now?" Gannicus demanded.

"The Roman's treated Crixus as such," she said coldly. "We but return fucking favor."

I glared at her as she walked off, and looked at the men at my side. This was not something I was going to let happen if I could help it. Watching the two men start fighting over scraps of food, I looked at Gannicus and Attius.

Gannicus looked at me, "If you are to do anything, I'd do it now."

Turning my gaze back over to the two, I paused in shock when the larger man killed the other. Glancing over to the wall, I noted the woman that was pregnant was sobbing in relief. It all came together then, as I watched the man left alive laying there was thrown bread by Crixus. I started moving the moment he started reaching for the bread, because Naevia suddenly yelled and came forward. Pushing forward, I moved at inhuman speed and took my sword out and blocked hers before she could strike the poor man.

My eyes were red as I looked at her and she glared yet stood in shock. "He was reaching for bread you mad cow," I snapped standing partially over the man. "You will do well to back off."

"You dare try and get in my way?" she murmured in anger and my eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Attius. Will you please help this man up and get him a new loaf of bread. Anyone who tries to stop you will answer to me," I said cooly and smiled as Naevia bristled before me, her eyes flaring in anger.

I helped the poor man up, and once Attius had him, I moved and looked at her and glanced at Crixus who was staring at me with a silent expression. I decided now was the time to rattle things. Glaring at them both, I let a growl rise from my throat.

"You people treat them worse than any gladiator," I hissed. "Or prisoner for that matter."

"Crixus was forced to fight and train! He was nothing but a pawn in their games!" Naevia snarled at me as Crixus shifted behind me.

I smiled at her, "Maybe. But he also had all the wine, and women he wanted. He was able to eat more than once a day, and was allowed to bath each day. So don't you dare try to use him as an example."

"Kayden," Crixus murmured. "Enough."

"You, are not at liberty to tell me what to do. I answer to no one," I turned and looked at him. "I will make myself very clear. Because next time it will be one of you who gets injured. Stay away from those people. Or I'll make it rain blood."

"Since when did you ever care for them!" he demanded approaching me.

"I always did," I replied firmly. "You just never saw it."

Walking from him, I took one last at the prisoners, and then continued through the streets and found Spartacus and Agron near the gates of the city. They were talking about something so I decided to join them.

"Is there a problem?" I asked coming up along Agron.

He looked at me and sighed, "Can you use your eyes to tell us what is in the bay?"

I nodded, "Sure."

Jumping up to the wall, I joined Nasir who was there as well. There were ships in the bay, and I noticed a group of men walking up to the gates. I looked at the ships one more time and tilted my head. Those were pirates, as good as any guess. I tensed slightly and turned and looked at Spartacus.

"They aren't flying a flag, and judging from the looks of them I want to say pirates," I said to him and walked down. "They are approaching the gate."

"Cilician's are known to partrol this area," Agron said slowly. "I wonder what they are doing here."

"I don't know. But if they are indeed Cilician's, then let's keep what I am a secret," I murmured.

"Agreed," Spartacus nodded. "Donar, open the gate."

I moved to stand on the other side of Agron as the gate was opened, and I tensed slightly not trusting these new people. At least if they were a threat, I could take care of them rather easily. I met eyes with Donar briefly, and watched the pirates walk in. The man at the front, threw down his hood and looked around him.

"I am looking for King Spartacus!" he said loudly and I jumped as a hand laid on my shoulder.

Looking behind me, I saw Gannicus and Saxa. Nodding to them, I looked at Spartacus who was considering for just a moment. He moved past me and rested his hand on his sword. The pirate looked to him instantly, a hopeful look on his face.

"Speak," Spartacus said. "I am Spartacus."

I watched the other pirates carefully as they started to speak, and I counted seven total. They were carrying large containers, no doubt wine and grain. When I heard Spartacus say they could take it to his villa, I waited for Donar and followed them. I had a bad feeling about this, but who knows, I've been wrong before.

"Sense anything?" Donar asked lowly.

"Not yet," I murmured.

When we stood in the privacy of the villa, the lead pirate smiled. "I am Heracleo. Please, do tell me. Does the aedilis still live?"

Spartacus gave a slight smile, "Unfortunately he died by my own sword."

"Then we are both wounded greatly."

He said something else, and it made Gannicus scoff, "This man speaks in fucking riddles."

It urged Spartacus to get him to cut the shit and get to what he wanted. I sighed in boredom and listened that the pirates were able to stay for a while after they agreed on something. I narrowed my eyes at the pirates and shifted next to Donar slightly. Spartacus had to find the aedilis seal which would continue to allow Heracleo to sell his stolen products at market prices. I didn't agree with it, but if it got the city food then I wasn't going to stand in the way. I also had planned to go out hunting in the cover of night for them. If I could kill at least ten animals that would last the people a while yet. Spartacus turned as the pirates walked off, and looked at me, and gestured.

Moving forward with the others, we all went to talk in private. Spartacus sighed softly, "I'm going to get that seal and continue business. Winter is almost here, we cannot go hungry."

I nodded, "I will hunt in the cover of night for you."

"Thank you, Kayden," he said softly. "For now, keep an eye on them. I'll speak with Laeta and we will make a decision by tonight."


	4. Wine and Blood

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows from readers! I appreciate it! :D Any ideas to throw my way feel free to share. I'm always open!**

The Cilician's brought wine, and wine meant parties and trouble. Everyone had been drinking the day away and having fun. I wasn't sure if this was planned by the pirates, or if they just enjoyed drinking so much that they couldn't help themselves. In any case, I was extra observant on what was going on around me. I sat down and watched Gannicus and Attius boom with laughter, and I couldn't help but smile at the two men. They always seemed to amuse me when it was needed. Their joy at being friends was also something I cherished among the rebels. Spartacus was no where in sight, obviously fleeing from the sight of wine and women everywhere.

As the day came to a slow end, those who had been drinking were starting to stumble, and annoy me. Getting out of the crowd, I watched one of the cilician's flirt with Nasir and I chuckled to myself as the man looked shocked at the gesture. I was going to step in to save him, when Agron walked foward and well, Agron had a way of starting fights. I watched the gladiator smirk, and then his fist flew forward. Everyone swung around and backed up, yelling and cheering as the fight broke out. Sighing crossly, I moved forward, beating Spartacus to it and grabbed Agron by his arm before he could land another crippling hit to the poor man.

"Agron," I said firmly looking at him.

He glared daggers at me, but his body instantly relaxed and he moved back so I let him go and watched him storm off. Spartacus met my gaze and I couldn't help but chuckle again and turn to face the wounded pirate. Reaching out, I helped him up while Spartacus confronted Heracleo. The young man spit blood from his mouth once he was on his feet.

"Next time, don't start a fight," I said softly. "Because here...you are the enemy. They will tear you apart. Just a friendly word of advice."

The man glared to have a smart ass come back and I stared at him with a glare. "He..."

"You insult him, and I'll make sure you won't walk out of here," I said lowly making him pause in surprise.

Turning, I walked off as Spartacus sent them from the city to meet around sunrise on the beach. I crossed my arms as I waited for him to come back, and when he did, I walked with him to the villa.

"Do you want me down there, or would you rather I guard the city walls?" I asked lowly. "I'm not going to hunt until tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Stay inside the walls. I'd have you command the others while I am doing business," Spartacus nodded.

"They make me uneasy," I admitted. "I've heard rumors of Cilician's killing dragons. Of course that was long ago. But the threat still lingers."

"You are doing well at playing human," he replied gently looking down at me. "Just keep playing human. Even though it may be the hardest thing you've done."

I looked at him crossly and caught the amusement in his gaze. I waved my hand in dismissal and touched his arm before I wandered off. I found myself at the gates, waiting until the hour that they'd go out to meet the pirates. Time always seemed to pass quickly, and when I focused again, they were gathering at the gates. I smiled as Gannicus ambled on to the scene and someone else was getting sick from to much wine. I shook my head and jumped down from the wall to join them, only to see them off.

"Try to stay out of trouble," I said and gave a firm look to Agron who couldn't help but smile at me.

"Of course," he answered.

Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Donar who was waiting to go, so I walked over to him and reached up and kissed him on the neck. "Try not to get killed. I fancy you enough to keep you around."

He smiled at me, and I stepped back so that they could leave. Climbing the ladder again, I joined Nasir on the top of the wall to watch them head out to the beach beyond the city. It was foggy out, and I growled softly as I narrowed my eyes and tried to focus better. I'd be their only hope to let the others know how they are doing.

I wanted to be down there, but I knew if anything went wrong I'd come to their rescue if I had to. I wouldn't let them fall to Cilician's. Nasir put his hood up and crossed his arms a little, and after several moments, Naevia spoke.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"Piss and shit," he snapped. "I can't see through this."

"Damn," she muttered.

"They are fine as of right now," I said slowly as Saxa stormed in to view speaking in her tongue. I turned my head to look down at her as everyone gave her a look. "Saxa," I snapped. "Other tongue."

"Roman shits, all gone," she snapped. "Big fat one and man."

I tensed slightly, and tilted my head thinking we had a breach in the city. How in the hell was that possible?! Naevia looked at me, and I nodded slightly.

"Stay here, and do not tear eyes from them," she demanded as she walked off.

I had a bad feeling about her walking off, and I couldn't help but be drawn back to the others at the beach. As I looked again, I rumbled loudly and glared when I spotted something on the hill by them.

"Oh god, we got fucking Roman scouts," I said loudly.

"We should aid them!" Nemetise yelled from below.

"Spartacus said do not raise the gate for anything," Nasir said loudly.

"No, the gate stays down," I commanded loudly looking down at the man. "I'll make sure it's not opened."

Turning back, I watched as the small legion came down on the beach, and I tensed as the fight started. Just as I was about to jump from the wall and transform, I watched a large torch of fire get tossed in to the air. Pausing, I watched the ships on the bay come to life and shoot large balls of fire on to the Roman's as the others safely got away.

"The deal is sealed after that," I said to Nasir. "Hurry, open the gate for them!"

I jumped down as they all returned and two men were dead from the fight. I sighed sadly as I came upon them, and I laid eyes on everyone after the gate was shut. Spartacus looked at me and nodded slightly.

"Why would a boy be leading Roman's?" Crixus asked slowly.

"I'd like to know as well," Spartacus said slowly.

Donar came up next to me, and I looked up and relaxed a little, but paused when Naevia came in to my line of sight. She was covered in blood, and her expression was unreadable.

"Answer lay among the dead," she murmured and locked eyes with Gannicus. "With one mistakenly called, friend."

I tensed dramatically as Gannicus stormed forward and I followed him to where Attius was staying. I walked in behind him to see the once smiling blacksmith dead, his skull beaten in. Spartacus joined us in seconds as Gannicus knelt and laid a hand on his friend.

"Why would he..." Spartacus trailed off.

"No," I murmured. "He couldn't have done something like this. I would have known it. He wanted to leave is all."

Gannicus closed his eyes tightly as Naevia showed up after several long moments. I tried not to look at her as she started speaking, and instead just listened.

"He came at me when confronted about the missing Roman's," she said quietly and I knew the moment she started speaking it was a lie. "I'm sorry."

"Are you now?" Gannicus asked glancing at her.

I moved forward quietly, and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Let's go bury him. I'll help you."

"Thank you," he murmured reaching back and holding my hand.

I nodded, and backed up as he picked up the dead man, and we walked from the city around the walls. I took a breath, and transformed to my true form. Stretching my wings, I dug a whole with ease, and once Gannicus laid him down, I buried him. It took just a matter of minutes, and before I knew it, I was human again.

"Thank you, Kayden," he murmured. "I hope the pirates didn't..."

"If they did so what," I said softly. Reaching out to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, letting him wrap his arms around me as well. "He is at peace. It's all that matters."

We spent a few more moments there, before walking back in to the city, and meeting the others to go over what had happened. I knew I needed to go scout the Roman's. After I heard Marcus was after us, I was starting to get worried. This man would surely have some plans up his sleeves. But I wasn't sure yet. Sooner or later, they were going to have to realize a dragon was with the rebels.


	5. Blood

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews. I for sure have some plans in mind for after battle. Keep this as a fav!**

I got myself a good amount of sleep after the murder of Attius. I was disturbed that Naevia had flat out lied about the fact that he had come at her. Detecting that a person was lying was something I learned when I was young. However, for the moment there was nothing I could do. Spartacus was starting to take care of Crixus to an extent, but sooner or later it wasn't going to be good enough. Something touched my cheek, so my eyes opened instantly and I met gazes with Donar.

"Do not touch a sleeping dragon. You are lucky I didn't hurt you," I said flatly.

Donar smiled at me, "Well the opportunity has passed for now. We have slaves coming through the gates, we need some assistance."

"I'm up," I sighed and sat up.

I followed him once I was ready, and I was a little shocked to see the amount of people crammed around the gates trying to get in, and many of the main fighting men were trying to sort things out. I flinched at the sudden irritation that came through me and I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"This is not something I wanted to deal with," I groaned.

Donar smirked as he moved forward to help Agron, "Apologies!" he called over his shoulder.

I grunted a little bit, and then moved back to go find Spartacus. Finding him in the crowd, I grabbed his arm and yanked him away from everyone. He raised his brow in surprise but did nothing to resist as I dragged him to some place quiet.

"Listen, we are going to need some help," I said slowly. "I am powerful in the human world. You could say I'm as rich as Marcus Crassus however I did not come from Rome."

"You told me this already. What is the point of it?" Spartacus asked looking down at me.

"I guess I'm asking if you'd like me to get help. I have my own men, while not many it will be a huge help. They are trained to battle dragons like me, Spartacus. They would be a great asset to you and your men. They answer to me alone, and my captain is one of my very best soldiers. I can have them be here by tomorrow morning if you want me to."

"Why didn't you make light of this sooner?" he asked curiously.

"You never asked," I raised a brow at him.

Screaming erupted from the front gates as someone yelled Roman's and Spartacus turned from me to go after them. He glanced over his shoulder however, and nodded his head. I nodded back and left the gates to go somewhere private. I had suffered a terrible dream last night, and I was sure it had been a vision. If I didn't do something we'd all die.

Once I was in silence, I sat down and closed my eyes and focused, using my powers to search for the one mind I knew. When I found it, I pushed against it gently, and I smiled at the greeting in my head.

_My lady. _

_Leo, how are you? _I asked him.

_Well...how about I show you. _He replied letting me further in to his mind.

I couldn't help the broad smile that spread across my face as I saw him and a good amount of my own men on a ship. My good captain, it was no wonder I chose him. He knew me better than I knew myself on occasions.

_You have been watching haven't you? _I thought to him.

_I have. We will be there by midday. _He replied to me.

With that, he dropped the connection and I opened my eyes. Glad that he had left before I had even contacted him, I got to my feet and headed through the city and back to the villa where I was sure I'd find the men I was looking for. Of course, they were all there.

Spartacus looked up from the map and looked at me when I came in to sight. "I hope you were successful in what you were doing."

"Very," I replied smoothly. "Thirty of my men will be here by midday or a little after. I am assuming they also brought other things."

"Why are we getting more men? We can barely feed our own and now we have hers to worry about?" Crixus demanded looking back to Spartacus.

I sighed; feeling like our friendship was coming to an end. Walking forward, I came up and stood in front of Crixus. "My men, Crixus are trained to battle things like me. Plus, I am sure they brought more than just themselves on a full ship. Crassus will be breathing down our neck here anytime and you'd rather throw a tantrum because we are getting more help?"

"I'd rather go out there and slaughter his army than stay here and waste away," he growled out as Naevia came up behind him.

"At the moment, Crassus would destroy all of us unless I decided to take my true form and burn them all," I said flatly. "We have agreed that this is not my fight and I will not use my true form unless absolutely necessary. But that will not stop me from helping in other ways."

He glared at me, obviously understanding that I had won the argument and walked off. Agron and Gannicus watched him go and Agron looked over at me.

"We are grateful for the help, Kayden. Don't forget it," he said.

I gave him a gentle look. "I know you all are. I wouldn't do something like this unless I had to as is. When my captain arrives, I'll make sure you all are comfortable and then tonight I will fly out and see this army that's after us."

"I have a few plans as well, but that can be discussed later. Now is not the time," Spartacus nodded his head. "Only when it's safe. Gannicus, go with Crixus. Assist in the training and filter out those you can."

I glanced at him and then nodded, before watching him walk off. Gannicus and Saxa came up next to me, and I chuckled as Saxa pulled me forward and gave me an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"He'll be happy for your help one day," she sighed. "You are more...useful than he."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. Second best thing I've heard all day," I laughed.

Gannicus smiled a little, "She sure has a way with that."

We walked together to the training area and soon, I was watching Crixus and Gannicus teach and test all the men who had come through the gates this morning. Keeping my eyes on them, I turned to Saxa when she came up next to me. She pointed at a man in the crowd.

"Him. They think is Roman," she said to me.

I looked at the man, taking in his wild look and long hair. He had facial hair, and was very well built. I narrowed my eyes as something sparked in me, but I could not place the man. I watched him fight, and while he put up a good one, Gannicus still bested him.

"Keep an eye on him," I murmured softly. "He's been making eye contact with Nemetise and we all know that man."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement.

I watched the fighting until I felt a gentle push against my mind. I glanced at the sun and blinked, realizing the hours had truly passed quickly. Sighing softly, I looked at Saxa and nodded, then called for Gannicus to follow me to the port of the city. Gannicus dropped his swords back in to their holders and followed me.

"If I am correct, I think my men are here," I said slowly glancing over my shoulder to them both.

"They will certainly be a great help," Gannicus nodded.

We walked to port where the ships docked and I glanced to see that the Cilician's were still here. I didn't trust them at all, but as long as they were in agreement with Spartacus then I didn't care. There was another ship docking as well, and I couldn't help but smile when I caught sight of a man that was coming off the ship. He was tall, and in his usual armor, solid black and a cloak to go over it. His bright green eyes found me and his handsome face softened slightly in relief and joy at laying eyes on me again.

Leo was my very best fighter, and a great captain. I walked forward and I hugged him tightly when I got close enough. He hugged me back tightly and stepped back to bow to me.

"My lady, it is a great joy to see you again," he greeted.

"As with you," I replied softly and glanced to see the rest of my men getting off the ship.

I turned and motioned for Gannicus and Saxa to come forward so that they could meet him. Gannicus grasped arms with Leo and nodded to the men. They headed out shortly after to take care of business.

"Gannicus, Saxa, this is Leo," I smiled. "Let's head to the villa so that they can meet everyone else and I can decide what needs to be done."

I walked with them, and took a pace so it kept me with Leo. He was tired from the long journey, and so were my men. I made note of that and glanced up at him.

"Any word on Crassus?" I asked.

"I haven't heard a thing. He does not know you are a dragon and that we are here. I managed to keep everything pretty quiet. Word travels far; we know this so I didn't feel like risking it. Most of all, many believe you are dead," Leo replied lowly.

I smiled, "Well aren't they in for a surprise."

He chuckled as we walked in to the villa and I silently dispersed my men so that I didn't set off any alarms to the pirates. Leo stayed by my side as we walked in and Gannicus made eye contact with me, but I shook my head.

"Spartacus, a word," I called when we got close enough.

He looked up from what he was doing and nodded and walked away from Heracleo. The pirate however, gave a broad smile and walked over with him and I noticed Agron and Donar put their hands on their weapons.

"Kayden," Spartacus nodded with a smile.

"Well, well," Heracleo smiled. "A true, true Domina. Right under my nose. I cannot believe I didn't notice."

Leo rested his hand on his sword, "You'll do well to keep your distance. Or you'll be sure to loose your head," he answered darkly.

"A warning I'll keep," he chuckled walking off.

I looked at Spartacus. "My men have arrived. This is my captain, Leo. I trust him with my life."

"A pleasure to meet you," Spartacus nodded. "Thank you. Your arrival is much appreciated."

"I am here for my lady," Leo replied. "Though your cause does have much support."

I moved back to let them talk, and walked over to Donar and Agron. They both smiled slightly at me when I got close. I reached up and kissed Donar on the cheek affectionately and did the same to Agron.

"So tell me," I said lowly. "Is he leaving tonight?"

"Yes, him and a handful. Tomorrow, before the sun rises," Agron said softly. "He heads to cut off supplies from Crassus."

I nodded quietly and paused when I heard screaming erupt. Coming to attention, I watched Nasir, and the man who had flirted with him, Castus show up.

"Spartacus! Crixus and the others have gone mad! They are slaughtering the Roman's!" Nasir called, gasping for breath.

I growled and walked to Leo quickly, "Get the men, and get them here," I said softly. "They might be in danger just in case."

"My lady," Leo nodded and hurried to gather them as I joined Spartacus in going to see what was going on.

I left them to hurry to the training area and noticed that Gannicus was on the ground unconscious. I tensed, and ran forward, waking him up with a hard shake. He was bleeding on the side of his head.

"What happened," I demanded as he gathered himself after a moment.

"That...girl I saved...Sibyl. She told me that Leta was hiding the Roman's that...went missing," he replied getting to his feet.

I tensed as it all came together with Naevia lying a few days ago. "Come," I muttered.

Turning around, I walked with him through the city, and managed to save as many as I could while Gannicus went to find Spartacus. There was blood everywhere, the smell making my nose wrinkle. I was starting to get frustrated as I gathered the ones I saved with me, and I easily followed a trail to Spartacus just as Gannicus finished talking.

"Kill her, and let us be one again," Crixus growled to Spartacus who had Leta by her throat.

"No," Spartacus muttered. "I will not become the one thing we are fighting."

Crixus glared, "Others are questioning your mind on matters."

"As I question yours," Spartacus snapped. "In matters of being a leader."

I moved forward then, and let them have their little fight. I was focused on the woman next to Crixus. As I pushed forward past Donar and Saxa, I went right for Naevia. No one had the chance to stop me as I grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall, holding her above me with ease. She gasped as her back hit the wall painfully.

"I heard you the night you lied," I growled softly. "We stormed the mines to save your sorry ass. If you ever lay a hand on Gannicus or any of these people I will kill you myself."

"Crixus!"

I barely flinched when the blade pierced my back just above the shoulder. While it hurt, my rage was what kept me still and focused. Donar lunged forward and punched Crixus in the jaw, and I dropped Naevia to the ground. I didn't move for a moment, and waited while Donar took the dagger from my shoulder and I flinched at that. Turning, I looked at Spartacus and took in his pained expression before looking at Crixus who looked horrified.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry..."

I glared at him, as Donar wrapped an arm around my waist to yank me away from the scene and get me somewhere quiet. We followed everyone that was instructed to do so to Spartacus's villa for the night. By then, my wound was healed but I was still angry.


	6. The Ridge

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks to my faithful readers! I love the support. Sorry for the wait, here ya go!**

When I got back to the villa with the others, I instructed my men to help keep the Roman's safe. Leo arched a brow at the enraged look on my face and I shook my head, not willing to speak at the moment. Donar looked down at me from my side and when Spartacus motioned to me I followed him over to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"The wound is healed, don't worry," I replied shortly. "I'm over it. I needed to prove my point. Attius was slaughtered for no reason. Now go on your mission."

Spartacus sighed quietly, and leaned down and hugged me tightly, so I couldn't help but return the gesture. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder for a moment and when I backed up he nodded and walked off. I sighed quietly and watched as the Roman's were lined along the wall away from the door.

"Well, that was fucking lovely," Donar said flatly. "Fucking ghouls."

I glanced at him in amusement and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips with a large smile. I watched him walk off and rolled my eyes slightly. Deciding to get some sleep, I went and found Leo. He was by the ship, watching Spartacus and those going with him set sail. I walked up next to him, and smiled a little.

"My Lady," he said gently. "Where do they sail to?"

"I think some where that targets Crassus. I'm not entirely sure," I replied softly crossing my arms as I watched Gannicus comfort Lugo as the sails dropped. "It's late; I'm going to go back to stay in the villa and make sure those left are not treated poorly."

Leo nodded, and followed me and grabbed a few things to eat while I went to wash up and push my anger down. I ate with him and the others, before retiring for the night.

The next morning, I woke to shouting. Sitting up quickly, I ran my hands through my hair and took a drink of water and walked out in to the main part of the villa where the rest of the Roman's were. I watched Crixus storm in with Naevia at his side, demanding to know where Spartacus was.

"You can break words with him when he returns," Agron said slowly.

I narrowed my eyes as Crixus as he began to speak again. "There was a time that you followed your heart in the matters of blood. What do you say about that now?"

Agron stood quietly and looked forward, meeting my gaze. He gave a half smirk, before turning slightly to face the enraged man. "That we are different men now," he replied evenly.

"Some may be," Crixus growled out. "But I will have words when Spartacus returns."

I walked out quietly, going straight to Agron when Crixus looked and saw me. He paused when he was leaving, and at first a pained look crossed his face, and then it was placed by rage. I looked at him, unable to believe that the man I once had been so close to was now turning in to a stranger. He opened his mouth to speak, as Naevia shifted behind me.

"Are you trying to come up with some clever threat?" I asked lightly. "It will mean nothing, and fall on deaf ears. Instead, how about you pray that I don't decide to threaten you. Stay out of my sight until you regain your mind. That goes for your woman as well."

His face went red, and he stormed out of the villa letting the doors slam shut in the process. I let out my breath slowly, and Agron laid a hand on my cheek to distract me. I looked at him for a moment before letting him go. I felt my teeth grind, and glanced back to see Donar leaning his axe back against the wall and some of my men relaxing as well. I knew Spartacus and the others were probably slaying Roman's while we were here battling, or they were on their way back. I wasn't sure.

Humming in irritation I decided to walk back and get cleaned up for the day. I washed my hair and cleaned myself, tending myself as I really should since the things I needed were here. When I was done, I was relaxed and braiding my hair when Leo walked in.

"My Lady," he rumbled.

"Captain," I said slowly.

He walked up to my back, and finished braiding my hair for me, letting it hang off to the side how I liked it. I lowered my gaze for a moment and just enjoyed the attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Donar just told me that Crixus is gathering people at the gate with rising intent," he muttered.

"Stupid fucking man," I muttered back and got to my feet.

We hurried through the streets and I got to the gate as Crixus got the crowd cheering about raising the gates and sending Roman's to the afterlife.

"Spartacus gave strict orders that those gates were not to be raised!" Agron yelled.

"I do not see him here!" Crixus demanded. "Let us raise the gates and send those shits to the afterlife!"

"You do not lead these people!" Agron shouted in anger.

"Maybe it's time I should!"

"No, it's not," I shouted with a snarl.

"Crixus!"

My own voice and Spartacus's made everyone go still. I turned to see Spartacus walking to the front of the people, looking up at Crixus. Leo and I quickly joined him, and I bumped Gannicus lightly making him smile lightly.

"Why do you gather with rising intent?" Spartacus demanded.

"To raise gate and engage the Roman's!" Crixus replied.

Spartacus smiled slightly, and rested his hand on his sword, "I will see it raised as well."

I glanced at him in surprise as Crixus smiled broadly.

"He finally comes to fucking reason!" he smiled.

"You mistake intent. I only wish to see our Roman guests from this city," Spartacus replied firmly looking up at them.

"You have lost mind!" Crixus snarled.

Spartacus walked forward a few steps. "As you have lost voice. In all matters," he replied darkly.

I glanced at Leo, and shrugged a little bit. There was something going on, but I was not sure what it was. As it was, I was still angry at Crixus anyway. Walking with the others, I decided to help see the Roman's from the city. I kept myself with the pregnant woman as we decided to walk them out and those who saw me gave a wide girth. She was one of the first out, so I fell back to stand by Gannicus and Leo.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hissed.

"You will see," Gannicus replied softly.

"So this was just a fucking scheme so Leta would tell Marcus?" I demanded as we all stood in the privacy of the villa.

"Yes," Spartacus replied after Crixus had left. "I have to meet Heracleo when he returns and we will continue with my plan. The bodies of the Roman's are being strung up to appear as if the city is still taken and we'll be able to hit Crassus from two sides."

"Well let's just hope this fucking works," I muttered slowly.

Spartacus smiled as we walked from the villa and helped others pack for the ridge. Crixus walked over to me when he saw me and I tensed instantly but his hand came up in a helpless gesture. I looked at him, keeping myself next to Spartacus.

"What would you do...if someone you loved was being threatened?" he asked quietly. "I let my rage get the best of me and I am so sorry..."

I narrowed a glance his way and took in his words for a moment. I would have killed someone had a loved one been threatened. I did it every time we were on the battle field. "Fine," I murmured slowly.

He relaxed a little, so I moved forward and pulled him in to a hug to show him I meant my apology. He hugged me back and joined everyone as they began to head for the ridge. I sent half of my men with them, and kept the rest.

"Go with Spartacus to the docks," I said to Leo and he nodded.

I headed to the gate, and watched Agron and Donar get everything ready for the decoy, and I helped set up anything else that was needed. The sun was beginning to set, and by then almost everything was done. Agron nodded from where he was in approval of everything when I heard shouting in the distance and the smell of blood. I paused, and looked at Donar when he looked over.

"Oh..." I inhaled as Saxa yelled.

"Romans!"

Turning my head I watched a man who was mistaken as one of us, leading a band of Roman soldiers. I cursed loudly and drew my sword as Agron slid down the rope and jumped to the ground next to me.

"Fuck," I snarled as I moved forward and killed two of the Roman's as they came at me.

I had to do something, because in just a few short moments, the man that I heard Agron yell Caesar set fire to the door and I heard more soldiers on the outside. We were out numbered at the front of the gate.

"To me!" I yelled loudly and watched Saxa come running over as Donar jumped away from the gate to land by me. Agron slowly made his way over, cutting down those he could.

"We are out numbered," Donar muttered as the gate broke down and from behind me, Crixus, Spartacus, and Gannicus joined us.

"Spartacus, the city is lost, we can't defeat them like this," Agron shouted.

I tilted my head, "Go, get to the ridge. I will hold them off here."

"No," Gannicus said loudly. "I will create a diversion."

"The hell you will," Spartacus snapped as more of the door snapped.

"This wasn't a request," Gannicus replied. "GO."

I tensed, and watched the door fall and Roman's came pouring through the gates. I watched Gannicus and Donar run off to the side and I decided to give them all a head start as Caesar tilted his head.

"You must have a death wish," he smirked.

"No," I said lightly watching the others come in. Focusing on the flames at the door, I lifted my hand, and swept it in a circle.

The fire roared forward, and went where I directed it. Perks to being a dragon that commanded fire. Screams erupted from the soldiers as I sent it the other way, and I smiled slightly and turned to run. I was able to catch a look of horror on Caesar's face. That was enough, because I didn't feel like getting caught. As I ran, I suddenly thought of Donar, and I tensed slightly. I didn't want to leave him behind.

_Leo, I will find all of you soon. Keep to the ridge. _I thought to him.

_Lady. _He growled in my mind but the order was firm.

Finding a place to hide, I heard a scream of pain and knew instantly who it was. Biting my lip, I turned and ran, following it as Gannicus yelled Donar's name. The German was too important to me, that I'd let him die. I found him in a pile of dead bodies in a small alley.

"Donar!" I gasped dropping down beside him.

His eyes opened slightly and he coughed. "Wench," he muttered. "You shouldn't...be here. Run."

"Oh shut it," I hissed picking him up to sit.

He had a horrible wound on his stomach, but it wasn't going to kill him. There was still a large amount of blood, and half of it wasn't his. I put my hand to it, and focused, sending some of my energy forward to help heal it. He cursed me, but when I was done, he rose to his feet.

"I couldn't leave you. Had I, you would be dead by their hands," I said quietly. "Apologies, but you are important to me."

"Gratitude," he murmured.

Glancing back, I noticed soldiers coming, so I tensed. The ridge door was probably shut now, and I was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hang on to me," I turned quickly to him.

"What..."

"Just do it," I snapped.

Calling on my strength as a dragon, I pushed off from the ground and jumped, landing on one of the roofs. I pushed off again, and kept going until I was safely on the ridge from the city. Gannicus was still behind, but I knew him. He'd make it out. He'd be even more furious if I went back now. Once Donar was safe, I would consider going back.

"Come on," I murmured. "Let's catch up with the others."

We walked up the ridge, and soon snow replaced rock and grass. I sighed quietly, and caught sight of the others up ahead. Donar picked up the pace, so I did as well and we ran forward to catch up with everyone. They had stopped, and were setting up everything to keep warm. I looked around us for a moment and watched my breath cloud in front of me.

"Kayden!"

Turning my head, I watched Spartacus come running forward with a few others. He grabbed me in a hug and pulled me tightly to him. I laughed a little, and hugged him back. When he pulled back, he and Donar embraced as well.

"We thought you both would have been lost," Agron said coming forward to hug me as well.

"I'm a dragon. It'll take much more than men to get rid of me," I chuckled slightly.

"Still," Agron replied.

I looked at them for a moment and sighed, "So why are we setting camp?"

"Come with me," Spartacus said slowly.

I crossed my arms in the cold, and jumped when someone threw a cloak around me. Turning, I saw Leo giving me an extra and we walked forward through the snow. Spartacus led me to a wall that was dug down with a trench. I paused in surprise and looked at the great wall. I had not expected this.

"Well, he surprised us," I said slowly. "But it doesn't matter. Let us wait for Gannicus to return and when he does, we'll leave. I'll take down that wall no problem."

"Are you sure you..."

"Spartacus, at this point if we don't figure out something we are all going to die. Either by freezing or getting picked off by Crassus and his men. It's time I take matters in to my own hands. Like I said, wait for Gannicus to return and we'll go," I murmured wrapping up in the cloak Leo gave me.

Spartacus nodded and we walked back to the others, and informed Crixus of what we planned on doing as well. I was not going to let them stop me or those I cared for. It was time I stepped in. I grabbed some soup and stayed close to Donar, Agron and Leo as a storm started to approach over the mountains. I cursed seeing the sky darken several hours later. I grumbled a little in irritation and paused when I heard shouting and the sound of horses.

Running to the source of the noise, I saw Gannicus, Sibyl, and Leta arriving. Leta was injured and quickly taken to get care, and Gannicus was unharmed. Walking forward, I approached him after Saxa hugged him tightly and I crossed my arms.

"Stupid man," I said flatly.

"Ungrateful wench," he replied affectionately as he pulled me in to a hug. "I am well, that's all that matters."

"We have even larger...problems," Spartacus sighed as he embraced his friends.

We showed him the wall, and I cursed as the storm became worse. It didn't help when Crixus came running over with Naevia.

"There is a scouting party, setting up down the ridge," he said quickly, catching his breath.

"They attempt to block us in and kill us all, then," Gannicus replied lowly and his expression fell.

I shook my head, "We can't do much at the moment. But once this storm eases up I plan on taking down that wall," I replied flatly. "I can't see much in a blizzard so I will wait a while. But, I can help in other ways."

Backing away from them, I closed my eyes and pushed my transformation in to a dragon. I could at least warm those who could fit under my wings and around my body. Blowing smoke from my nostrils, I went to the side of the mountain and blew a stream of fire around me to melt the snow, and laid down as the wind picked up. I spread my wings as far as I could comfortably and rumbled as people slowly came over who didn't have shelter from the storm. Spartacus came over and touched my nose quietly, and I looked at him for a moment in silence. This was going to be a long wait.


	7. Escape

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to Brigitte for always putting a review down about how much she enjoys the story! Sorry for the wait but here it is. A little short, but lots to come! :)**

Through the night of the storm, Spartacus and a group went down to attack the party of scouts down the hill. I stayed put where I was with my men and half the rebel camp in attempt to keep them warm. The cold was getting to me, but with the help of my flame I was able to continue warming the ground as well as myself. When they came back, Naevia was injured but no one had died. Spartacus had a grave look on his face.

"What?" I asked when he came close, huddling for warmth.

"It was a trap," He muttered to me.

"Stay warm, and let's get through this storm. I'll get us off this mountain," I murmured to him.

By the time the storm was over, we had so many that were dead. When I opened my red eyes, I was covered in several feet of snow. Those who had been able to take shelter by me had survived the storm. Once the people were clear of me, I rose stiffly to all four feet and shook the snow from me. Closing my eyes, I pushed myself back to my human form and shivered slightly as the cold bit at my now human skin. Leo and a few of my men came up to me, and Leo handed my cloak back to me. I wrapped up in it gratefully.

"We have...several hundred, maybe a thousand dead," Agron said gravely as we all stood together.

Spartacus stood there for a moment, thinking deeply. "We still need a way to get..." He closed his eyes and then walked off.

I sighed, and we followed him to survey the damage and as we went further down the ridge we found a small group of people, frozen in the position they had been in. A sound caught my attention and I looked up to see Gannicus walking through the snow with Sibyl.

"You are proving almost as difficult to kill as me," Spartacus smiled grasping his friends arm.

I glanced over at Agron and Donar for a moment and jumped when Sibyl suddenly gasped and came forward.

"We...we were praying," she said softly kneeling by her dead friends. "To bless us...and this...this stands reply?"

I let them mull over some ideas, and then Spartacus moved suddenly. "Gather the dead," he murmured. "We'll get through that wall."

They ended up piling dead bodies on the trench and I grabbed some bread and got ready for yet another transformation. As I stood against the mountain, I sighed quietly and watched Agron walk over. He leaned in and laid his forehead on mine for a moment.

"Stay safe," he sighed. "You know I do not take time to usually say things like that. But you mean something to all of us."

I smiled at him, and wrapped my fingers around his arm for a long moment. "I know," I sighed.

When he backed up from me, I transformed again and stretched my wings. It was still snowing a little bit, but the storm for the most part was over. I lowered my head back to Agron and let him touch the scales between my nostrils.

"Get the fighters together. I'll shoot fire straight up when I'm done," I rumbled to him.

"Ok," he nodded and hurried off.

Lifting back up to my full height, I nodded at Leo to be ready and then sprang in to the air. Spreading my wings wide, I glided on a low air current and lifted up above the clouds. The army on the other side of the wall was small, maybe no more than two hundred. I was sure the rebels could defeat them, but they were cold and hungry.

Tucking my wings, I bulleted toward earth with a piercing roar that had every Roman looking up. I smiled at the terror on each of their faces as I released a stream of flames. Landing in the middle, I swung around with my tail, and made quick work of the army. A few stray spears here and there pierced my soft under belly or on my side but I had been able to kill all of them. Looking around, I made sure none had been left alive and then shot my signal in to the sky.

It took the others a short amount of time to get past the trench and I used my claws to make a path for them before I sealed it back up. I then pulled out the spears that had pierced my body and then turned human again.

"We need to put as much distance as we can between the Roman's," Spartacus nodded. "Get the others moving. A few of us will wait and make a point."

I nodded my head and went to turn when he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back. I grabbed him to get my balance and paused when he looked at me seriously.

"Gratitude," he murmured. "For all you have done."

"You saved me as well," I replied thoughtfully.

He gave a light smile, and I nodded and dragged Donar with me to help aid us just in case. I got everyone moving down the mountain and away from the cold. I walked towards the back after throwing a handful of my men in front. That way, until Spartacus returned we were well defended. I sighed as I walked by Donar. My body was a bit sore after all the fast transformations to my dragon form and I was a little tired. Donar looked down at me for a moment.

"Lady?" he asked slowly.

"I am well," I replied. "Tired, but fine."

"Mm," he replied.

After a few hours of walking, the others joined us. By that time we were walking through a warm forest with wet ground. A few scouts were sent after us, but we made quick work of them. Spartacus wanted to put as much distance between them as we could, and from the looks of it, another storm was brewing on the mountain. We kept moving well until the next evening and by then, everyone was exhausted. Spartacus stopped everyone to pitch up camp and I moved to the back again to test the air.

Inhaling a large breath, I was pleased to not get a strong scent of Roman's in the air. Focusing a bit longer, I nodded my head to Spartacus when he came along side me.

"They are a few days behind us. We can rest a night. I'm sure that they will have to as well," I said slowly.

"Good. Everyone could do with some rest. We can't defend ourselves if we are too exhausted and hungry," he replied. "Relax, and then join us at my tent to make further plans."


	8. Separate Paths

**Chapter 8**

**Surprise! So here is a twister, do we want Crixus to die, or should I bring in some supernatural crazy shit and surprise you that way? :D I do love the Ghoul, but I'm a bit torn!**

Leo stood with me in my tent after I had finished setting it up. Most of my men had set up quarters as well, and I was fighting on making a choice to send half of them home.

"Why would you send them out now? They do not wish to return home just yet. You know your men, Lady. They seek blood and vengeance just as well as these men you support," Leo said flatly. "After what they did to you, as well as countless others, it's time Rome trembles."

I tilted my head to look at him and sighed quietly. "Maybe they won't fall to Roman's. But I truly do not wish to risk their lives."

"They support this cause just as you do. I've spoken to a number of them and they agree not just because you do, but because they believe in it as well," he shot back.

I tensed a bit at his tone, and watched him kneel before me, his head down. Letting out a big breath, I put my hand on his head, running my fingers through his short hair.

"We are with you, my lady," he said firmly. "Where ever you need us."

"All right," I murmured. "Then I'll let them stay."

Getting to his feet, Leo looked at me seriously, and then touched my chin. "We have all been wronged by Rome, at some time or another."

"I suppose you are right," I sighed. "Come; let us join the others at Spartacus's tent."

He followed me through the camp, and I easily found where I was going. Gannicus and Agron were outside of the tent, waiting for a long moment and when we approached, I went right to them. I could hear Crixus and Spartacus talking; in an argument.

"What did I miss?" I asked quietly.

"Spartacus wants to scatter the rebels to the wind. At least those who cannot fight," Agron said slowly.

"A wise decision," I nodded my head. "So what's the problem?"

"Crixus doesn't want to take that path," Gannicus sighed. "Many of them do not wish to do so..."

"So what, are they..." I trailed off at the grave looks on their faces.

"I'm assuming," Gannicus nodded.

I felt my stomach drop at the thought of the rebels going separate ways. How could I help protect both, if one was going for Rome and the rest were fleeing past the mountains. I stood there for a moment, and then moved forward and went in to the tent.

Spartacus tore his gaze from Crixus when I walked in, and the Ghoul turned around to see me. I felt my expression harden for a moment and then I walked up to the table.

"What mountain pass are you taking?" I asked slowly.

"This one," Spartacus pointed to the map quietly.

"And you," I looked up at Crixus. "Are marching on Rome?"

"I cannot abandon the cause, Kayden," Crixus said quietly. "You should be happy to be rid of me."

"That's not true," I replied with a shake of my head. "You may be a pain, but you are still dearly loved."

He gave a smile, and laid his hands on my shoulders. "You are a dragon. Don't mourn, or feel angry that a mere handful of humans are leaving your life. It's our choice. It's what we have faught for."

I cringed lightly, but nodded my head anyway. Pulling myself back, I watched him walk out and I turned to Spartacus as the other men came back in.

"You can't change his mind?" I asked desperately.

"I cannot," Spartacus said sadly.

I growled out of frustration, and lowered my head as my eyes turned red. My instinct, was to go with Crixus, to the battle. But that didn't make the most sense, because I had to make sure people got away safely.

"We are going to a nearby valley," Gannicus said. "We'll take it, and then celebrate till we leave."

Nodding my head again, I turned and walked out of the tent, to go back to my own. I needed to sleep, and things just had to stop for a moment so I could regain myself.

Laying down, I closed my eyes tightly and prayed to the Gods for help, but they were silent for the first time since I met these men. I fell asleep rather quickly.

I woke later the next morning and took care of myself first before helping everyone get moving. It was going to be quite a walk to the valley, and by the time we got there, everyone was excited. The valley was a fresh source of water, and food. I let the rebels take the city, and watched as they all started cleaning up to celebrate Crixus and those leaving. I let my men do as they pleased, and it was a few hours later that the party started.

Picking through some food, I grabbed a glass of wine and leaned against the wall in a part of the villa that was free from most of the sex that was happening all over. Donar walked over once he spotted me through the crowd and he smiled a little. I looked up at him and I felt my heart skip a beat as my anxiety got the better of me for the moment.

"Are you leaving me as well?" I asked softly.

"I thought about it," he replied honestly. "You saved my life once, so I thought why make you do it again."

I relaxed dramatically and smiled at him a bit. "I greatly appreciate you thinking of me."

He laughed freely and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I do from time to time."

I smacked him on his stomach as he backed off to go join the party. I walked through as well, and found Nasir leaning against the wall with tears in his eyes. Arching my brow, I walked over to him.

"Nasir?" I asked gently.

"He's leaving me..." he whispered looking at me in despair.

Sighing quietly, I knew this was going to happen. There were going to be many that I didn't want to lose but would any way. Touching his shoulder gently, I walked off and found Agron refilling his wine and I bumped in to him gently. He turned to me, and I saw the pain on his face.

"I keep one and lose another," I sighed quietly. "You were by far my favorite. Your fire is what kept me going on many occassions."

"This is what I know, Kayden," Agron looked at me. "I can't turn from it. I'm not someone who would run away."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just refusing to let go of those I love. You and Spartacus were the two who took care of me when the poision ran in my blood. I'll forever be grateful."

"As will I, for the countless times you saved me," he murmured pulling me in to a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and hugged him for all he was worth to me. "You would have been a great soldier in the ranks of my men."

"Maybe," he smiled pulling back.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then touched my cheek, before walking off. I glanced back to see Sibyl kissing Gannicus and I chuckled slightly as she saw me once it ended and held out her hand. Walking over, I took it for a moment and then glanced at Gannicus.

"Please tell me you are smart, like Donar was," I begged.

"I wouldn't wish the wrath of two women upon me. Especially if one was a dragon," Gannicus smiled. "My heart is not in the blood. I wish it to be over."

"Good," I gushed hugging him.

Figuring those who were not leaving me put a gentle ease on my heart. However, tomorrow was a new day, and many of those I did indeed care about were leaving us. Part of me didn't want to sleep, but I knew I had to, so I found somewhere guarded and quiet, and retired for the rest of the night.


	9. The Mountain

**Sorry for the wait, I was trying to decide on what to do but I do have a plan. :)**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I was saying good bye to some of the most important people that had entered my life in over three hundred years. As I watched those who would take to the mountain path, I hung back with Spartacus as those who were taking on Rome started to gather. I looked at Agron for a moment, and then to Crixus, and Naevia who were close to us and over at Saxa as she passed me. She gave me a light smile, and moved back through the crowd to join a few that were joining her.

Walking forward, I went to Agron and reached up to hug him. Pressing a kiss to his neck I let him squeeze me tightly one last time before I moved back to say good bye to Crixus and Naevia. She smiled at me, and gave me a tight hug, so I returned it.

"You've changed so much," I murmured. "You are such a fierce woman. I pray for those who cross your path."

She smiled, "That their suffering is short lived."

I chuckled and looked at Crixus when he turned from Spartacus to look at me. Tilting my head, so my hair fell away from my eyes, I took him in one last time.

"Still a champion," I murmured hugging him. "No matter how much of a pain you could be."

He hugged me back and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "If we die, I hope you will take arms against Rome."

"We shall see won't we?" I asked pulling back to see him.

As we watched them leave, I turned away and stayed with Leo and my men who were gathered as well. The road to the mountain path was quiet and easy since the rebels who went after Rome posed more of a threat. I tried not to think of them, and Donar walked over to me as we traveled.

"I am glad you did not go with them," I said quietly as he smiled.

"Yes well, there are more things than blood," he mused.

I smiled at him a bit and we continued on our way.

As we got up a mountain path two days later, I moved to the front of the group and tested the air. Inhaling a large breath, I paused a moment and a dragon like rumble sounded in my throat.

"What do you smell?" Spartacus asked coming up to me.

"Let's camp here for the night, we'll be safe. But there is a scent on the air that I have not smelled before," I replied.

While I helped everyone get situated and set up, Spartacus took a few men to go on a scout of the area. I had sent Leo with them just in case they needed any further assistance. My men were putting themselves to good use as well, and I noted many of them were happy to be doing something productive.

After an hour or more, I couldn't tell I heard shouting. Turning my head, I saw Leo coming over quickly, a bloody chest plate in his hand. Going up to him, I took in what he held, and the crest that was on it. Thinking hard, I sighed in irritation.

"I know that crest," I nodded my head. "That's Pompeii's crest."

"So what does that mean?" Spartacus asked quietly.

"Did you get any information out of the men?" I asked.

"I did," Leo nodded. "He's on the other side of the mountain looking to cross at some point to aid Crassus...he's a few days away, so for now we are safe."

"Shit," I muttered silently.

Spartacus closed his eyes for a moment. "Let's rest and then continue tomorrow morning."

"Agreed."

It was a quiet, safe night for everyone and I was actually allowed to get some sleep. The next morning however, I was woken by Gannicus.

"Quick...you need to come with me," he murmured.

Getting to my feet, I woke myself up quickly and followed him. He took me to Spartacus's tent and when I walked in, I froze. Naevia was sitting there, holding a bloody bag with tears streaming down her face. Spartacus looked up from her, and met my gaze. I felt my breath leave me in a violent heave as I stared at the woman.

"Is..." I trailed off, but they knew my question.

"Yes..." Spartacus said quietly his voice thick with sadness.

I flinched violently, reaching out to find something to steady myself. Gannicus moved forward, and grabbed my hand, squeezing hard. Spartacus looked down for a moment, and his eyes raged with rage. Getting to his feet, he walked out of the tent, drawing us with him.

"That scouting party," Spartacus said. "He's obviously been trying to meet up with Crassus. Maybe we can lure him to that spot. Send someone out for a message and wait till he shows up."

I nodded, "He wouldn't be able to refuse that. If Pompeii asks for him he'll have to go."

"Exactly," Spartacus growled.

"Ok, go," I agreed instantly. "It's the best chance we got."

As they geared up to leave, I sat at the edge of the cliff and tried to figure out what we were going to do. If I decided to take up arms against Rome, I'd be putting my men in danger. However, no one exactly knew where I was from. All I would ever say was south east of them, but I knew those who knew of me would know where I was from. Leo came over to stand behind me, and then after a moment, sat at my side.

"Thoughts?" he asked gently.

"I'm deciding if I should become involved more or not," I said quietly. "Is it worth sitting back and just waiting for everyone to die?"

"If it were my choice, I would take form and help in any way I could. But I do think that's something you should ask Spartacus." Leo looked over at me. "If they relied on you, what's the point of fighting for freedom?"

"Yes, that is a nice point," I murmured looking down.

"Let us see how things turn over, Crassus is trying to get Spartacus to come at him for revenge. So far it isn't working," Leo pointed out.

I nodded my head, and we waited several hours until they returned. When they did, they had a young boy with them instead of Crassus himself. Intrigued, I rose to my feet as the boy was dragged over.

"This is Tiberius," Spartacus smiled. "And his men. They are going to be entertaining us for some games. In honor of those who have fallen."

I looked at the boy, noting the frightened look on his face, but also the anger. Arching my eyebrow, I smiled at the idea of games.

"Why games?"

"This is the boy who killed Crixus," Spartacus growled.

I felt my chest tighten as he announced the plan to everyone and I was astonished to see those get to work on making the rocks in to seats like they would in an arena.


	10. Reunited

**Rating is more for the fact that I'm cussing and there is blood. I have yet to decide if Kayden will indeed be with anyone...cause I'm not entirely sure yet if I want to include a sex scene. I'm trying to keep that part a little pg. But this story is far from over. :)**

**Chapter 10**

I couldn't believe how fast things had got done when the rebels put their mind to it. The side of the mountain had been made in to rows of benches for people to sit. Those who would be participating in the games got ready, changing up their armor and sharpening their weapons. I was standing off by the prisoners, staring over the land below the mountain. Hearing talking behind me, I turned and saw Naevia confronting a woman in a yellow dress. The haunted look on Naevia's face had me wincing slightly, so I turned just in case help was needed.

It was a brief encounter, but soon, she left the poor woman alone. I walked over, and noticed the mark on her arm, and my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You are a slave to Crassus?" I asked slowly.

"Was," she said quietly. "I'm Kore."

"Kayden," I replied. "So what made you leave?"

Kore glanced over at the prisoners, her eyes landing on Tiberius. I hummed a bit in understanding and moved her from them.

"So tell me, what made you leave?" I asked.

"I was running out of fear...because I didn't want what Marcus was going to order of me," she said quietly. "Marcus is a man that should be feared. By all...but here...it's refreshing to hear that people actually stand up to him. He never treated me wrong, but I know that's not the case for most slaves."

I nodded, "No, it's not. Well I hope you enjoy the games."

Moving from her, I went to find Spartacus as everyone gathered to get the games started. Donar was with him, and I had sent my men off to join the crowd as well. Walking over, I touched Donar's arm gently and he glanced down with a smile.

"Are we ready?" I asked with a smile.

"We are," Spartacus nodded.

We walked down the steps, and to the arena that had been made on the ridge ledge and Donar walked off to grab the first of the prisoners. Spartacus turned to face everyone with a smile on his face.

"Tonight, we remember all those who have perished!" he yelled. "With a game of blood!"

The cheers echoed around the crowd and as the games started, blood was soon flying. Gannicus, and Nasir were participating in honor of those they had lost. I looked down at the thought of Agron also being dead. Donar's hands fell on my shoulders, making me jump so I glanced behind me to see him sitting there.

"You should honor their deaths. Not mourn them. It's not what they would want," he said as Naisr faced off with someone.

"If you were someone like me, what would you do?" I asked quietly.

"For those I loved...I'd make sure no one else dies in a time like this. I'd make Rome burn," he answered his gaze firm.

Donar leaned forward, and kissed me on the lips running his hand over my cheek and down my throat. When he pulled back, he was smiling a little; that usual cocky grin. I snorted at him as Naevia came on to the scene, pulling a trembling Tiberius. The fight that took place was emotional and almost even matched. The wind blew, and I caught a scent I hadn't smelled since Sinuessa. Turning around instantly, I saw Gannicus walking down quickly to Spartacus, so I got up.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"A change in tonight...Crassus holds 500 of our men," Gannicus said quietly. "In exchange for Tiberius."

Pausing in surprise, I looked to Spartacus. "Well, that's a little surprising."

"Yes, it is. But his life isn't in our hands," he replied slowly and he turned to walk down to stop the fight below.

I looked at Gannicus for a moment and then followed him back to the top where Ceasar waited. I saw him smile slightly when he laid eyes on me and he crossed his arms.

"I remember you," he said with a smile. "You lit my men on fire."

"Lucky shot," I replied arching my brow as Gannicus looked at me. "To bad I missed you."

"If I died, even more of Rome would come after all of you," Ceasar snorted.

"You act like Rome scares me," I smiled.

"Rome should," he looked at me firmly.

"To me, it's nothing but a flea. It could go up in flames over night, just like any other city," I yawned and waved my hand as Gannicus laughed.

The Roman had no idea what I was, so toying with him was quiet amusing. Spartacus walked back up then and nodded. Ceasar followed him, so Gannicus and I trailed after him when I paused suddenly, as my eyesight went black, and then changed.

I was thrown in to a vision that was quite disturbing. Fire engulfed my senses and I heard Lugo screaming, and Gannicus yelling Saxa's name. I watched a battle before me, as Naevia was stabbed through the chest, and her throat slit. Blood sprayed everywhere, getting on me, and I turned in a circle trying to find the others. I heard Gannicus screaming as well, and laughter. It shifted again to see Spartacus covered in blood, with spears sent through him. I gasped, and stumbled a little.

Someone caught me firmly, and I felt my body spin around. "Kayden!"

Donar's voice shook me from the vision and I blinked several times as my eyesight changed again. The tall german was standing in front of me, holding me by the shoulders. I reached up to grab his arms, just to make sure he was real for a moment.

"What happened?" I asked shakily.

"You...were with Gannicus and then you just stopped, and went blank," he replied.

I looked at him, and then down for a moment. "I...I had a vision..." I murmured.

"The last time you..." Donar trailed off.

"The last time I had one, I knew who was going to die," I said quietly. "And I did nothing, because I was told not to interfere..."

"I don't think you should stand by this time," Donar murmured grabbing my face.

I looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded quietly. It was time for me to step up, and be the weapon they need, or everyone was going to die. Donar let go of me, and I turned as yelling erupted. The woman I had spoken to earlier, Kore was being dragged back by Spartacus and I watched as Tiberius fell in to Ceasar, wounded. I cursed as he died only minutes later. But I watched as instead, Kore went back with them so that Spartacus could get his men back.

Donar and I walked down as the men slowly came back to us. I watched those get reuinited with their famiies, or their loved ones. I searched the crowd, looking for those I knew. I almost stopped breathing as Spartacus showed up, helping Agron over to Nasir. He was badly injured, having been obviously tortured. He had holes through his palms; no doubt they had crucified him. Donar put a firm hand on my shoulder as Nasir brought him by and Agron met my gaze.

Reaching out, I touched his cheek and felt tears come to my eyes at his condition. First Crixus was killed, and now Agron was returned like this. I was done sitting back and only using my human form.

"I can heal you," I said quietly to him. "The same way I did Donar."

Agron looked at me for a moment, and then nodded quietly to me. Reaching for him, I laid my hands on his chest as Nasir moved to adjust him. Closing my eyes tightly, I pushed some of my power forward, and targeted his wounds and any broken bones. Only a few dragons were able to heal others like this, I knew of only one other. When I finished, I backed up from him and Nasir let him stand up alone. He looked so much better, and I reached up to hug him.

"They are all going to pay for this," I muttered to him.

"Good," Agron whispered.

Letting them be, I walked off to find Spartacus and the others as everyone settled. We planned on burning Crixus, and giving him a proper send off, and they were building the wood up for that. I walked up to him, and touched his arm.

"I must speak with you," I said softly.

"What's bothering you?" he asked looking at me.

I inhaled quietly, "I had a vision. And this time...I'm not letting it happen."

"What happened in it?" Spartacus looked at me.

"Everyone...dies. You die, Gannicus, Saxa. The battle...it fails," I whispered and I shook my head. "I will not let anyone else die. I just...I needed you to know that."

Spartacus fell quiet for a moment, and then wrapped an arm around me and took me somewhere quiet. "There will be a final battle, Kayden. I will ask you only one thing..."

"Hmm?" I met his gaze.

"Do not worry about me," he rumbled. "I will do what I need to do...but you...I want you to look after all those you can. If I die, then so be it."

I flinched slightly, and let him touch my face as he kept talking. "We will give them a battle. And it'll be the greatest battle they have ever seen."

I backed away from him then, with a silent nod and found Donar after I informed my men of what I planned on doing. This was not going to be the end. I'd give them war, and they couldn't win against me if I chose to take my true form. Sitting on Donar's lap as the fire was lit, I closed my eyes and listened as the crowd started to chant and the sound carried over the land like a war cry. This wasn't over yet.


	11. Battle

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 11**

"You want me to what?" I demanded glaring at Spartacus as we stood in his tent.

"My words did not falter," Spartacus replied slowly staring at me.

Agron shifted slightly, and I growled lowly as my eyes bled red. I moved forward to look at the map and thought for a second. What he wanted to do could just change everything, and my growl turned in to a snarl. Moving back, I took a huge breath and looked at him again.

"Fine, I'll send my men with everyone over the mountain," I said shortly. "And I'll take out Pompeii. But the moment I'm done with that I will be back and Crassus will not win this war."

"Just please do as I ask," Spartacus sighed softly. "I want those we are giving a head start to actually make it. I'm sure if Pompeii is close, he'll slaughter everyone. We have everything else ready. Gannicus is ready, this should work."

I snarled at him and turned around then and left the tent so that I could give the orders to my men. Going up to Leo, I nodded to him and took a large calming breath. He waited patiently for me to calm down so I could actually speak. Spartacus and the others moved out, to get down to the battle and take on the Roman's.

"I'm sending you and my men with those over the mountains. I'm going to be flying out and taking out Pompeii. Maybe not him alone, but at least the army so that they have nothing to worry about, after that, I plan on coming back to the battle," I said quietly.

"My Lady," he nodded, though I knew he also did not agree with the plan.

As we sent everyone moving, I watched from the ridge as the two armies came together slowly. Grinding my teeth, I ran through the mountain path with everyone and to the other side. The moment I was clear, I jumped in to the air and transformed.

My black wings spread wide, catching me on a strong current and I took a large breath. Pompeii was close. So close that if I didn't act, the ones trying to get away wouldn't have a chance to run. Snapping my jaws together, I snarled and pumped my wings toward the small army that was coming toward the women, children and unarmed men. I snarled softly to myself, and steeled my nerves for what I had to do.

Roaring, I dove and came down on the men, blowing fire as I did. The screams that erupted were music to my ears. Landing heavily in the center, I swung my massive tail and used it like a club. I killed men instantly, and blew more flames as I turned. While it did take up more time than I wanted, I made quick work of the army, leaving Pompeii and one other alive.

"What in the devil!" Pompeii screamed as his horse reared in panic.

Snarling, I swung on him and lowered my muzzle, smoke shooting from my nostrils. He was a small man, and quite awkward looking. He was dressed all in white and gold armor, and his horse was decorated as such.

"If you send any more men, or make attempt on the people passing through, I'll make your city burn," I growled. "Do you understand me?"

"Clearly," Pompeii replied trembling in fear.

I bared my teeth in a smile, and lifted my head. "Good."

Spreading my wings, I took to the sky again and headed back over the mountain after I made a pass by the people I had made safe. I noticed a huge handful of people were still waiting in the mountain, as well as my men. I grumbled softly, narrowing my eyes and then came up over the mountain, and landed against the rock before anyone could see me. The Rebels and the Roman's were now deep in battle; it was a blood bath. Using my eyes, I tensed slightly seeing that we were loosing. I had taken to long in making sure the others were safe.

Gathering my strength I went to fly forward when I noticed three others running up the mountain. It was Agron and Nasir, with a bloody Spartacus. Jumping down, I turned human as they came to lay him down. As they waited an hour or so, he gasped and his eyes flew open. They landed right on me, and I shuddered.

"I can fix it," I whispered kneeling down to him. "I can heal you and we can keep this war going."

"No..." Spartacus whispered. "I'm ready...it's ok. But...promise me...what...I asked...of you."

Tears came to my eyes as I sank down next to him and reached for his bloody hand. I didn't care that it stained my skin, or the smell that stung my nose. I held his hand tightly, as he gave me a slight smile.

"Promise..." he murmured.

"Ok," I nodded in a whisper, as tears fell from my eyes.

This had all happened to fast, I had taken care of something for him and now, he was dying damn near in my arms. Why...why had I listened to him? Moving back from him, I couldn't watch him die. Agron took my spot, and I went still as Spartacus slowly stopped breathing. Just like that, it had all gone so fast.

"Kayden?" Agron asked softly.

"I didn't...aid in the battle because it was his wish. Had I...he wouldn't have died..." I murmured wiping a tear from my cheek.

"But..." he trailed.

"I know it was your fight," I snarled turning to face him. "And now it's mine. I will not let those who still live die...I'm going to go down there after we bury him and save those I can. Then...I'll be taking anyone who wishes to go to my city. Or take over one near here and make Rome wish they hadn't come after those I loved."

Agron stayed quiet for a moment, and then moved forward and wrapped me up in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and I felt the man cry against my shoulder. I had no idea who was all dead, but I was sure I'd find out soon enough.

Using a few tools that we had left, we dug a grave the best we could, and then buried Spartacus, and lined the graved with large rocks that my men helped lift. Agron then proceeded to putting his shield there as a symbol. I had gone quiet by the time we were done, and I was more than ready to get my revenge on Rome.

"I need Leo, and two of my other men," I said slowly.

Leo came to attention, and nodded quickly. He brought two over that had horses, and then grabbed one that had an extra. Agron gave me the horse they had ridden up on. Getting in to the saddle, I shifted the reins and turned the animal.

"It'll take us a bit, but we will be back," I nodded. "I don't want them to know just yet. I'm going to humiliate them first."

"Good," Leo nodded.

Cueing the horse, we galloped off the mountain ridge, and kept up a steady easy pace for the animals. It was quick enough to get there and not tire them out. I planned on flying out as a dragon anyway once this was over. The ride took only an hour, but it had taken us several to bury Spartacus so as we got to the path where I wanted to be, it was almost sun down. The Roman's made quick work of the rebels, and had started to hang them along the way as a warning. I tensed, and felt my eyes bleed red in rage.

We rode down the line, and I glanced along the dead bodies. A few of them I knew by face, and I pursed my lips tightly to keep from growling. I stopped the horse instantly as I came to a body of a man, who was still very much alive. Donar was breathing heavily, and tears came down his cheeks out of both pain and anger at what had happened. Reaching out, I laid a hand on his foot, and he looked down at me.

"Kayden," he gasped. "Bloody...fuck...this is the second time..."

I smiled, and motioned to my two men. "Get him down..."

Taking the tools, my men got him down, and quickly ripped the nails out of his hands. Donar tried so hard not to scream in pain as they did. Leaning down, I laid a hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"You are mine," I said softly. "Of course I won't let you die."

Pushing my magic forward, I healed him and watched as the wounds on his hands healed, as well as the gash on his side. Donar shuddered slightly and looked up at me after a few minutes. When he nodded, I moved my horse forward. We walked down the line, and I felt myself shake in anger at the bodies I saw. Castus was dead, and so was Naevia, Lugo and several others I knew and loved so dearly. I stopped my horse when I heard a scream so I looked forward and spotted two people that I was looking for.

"Get ready, we're about to have our show down," I said to them and Donar stood next to my horse in silence.

Moving forward, I dismounted my horse and walked up to Kore and Gannicus. I instructed them to be taken down and I waited while my men did what they were asked. Donar and Leo both tensed suddenly and Leo put his hand on his sword.

"My Lady," he warned.

I smiled, and ignored the shouting coming from two men behind me. Walking forward, I healed Kore, and then went to Gannicus. He lifted his head and looked at me, relief flooding his expression.

"I told you, I would never let you die if I could help it," I said gently taking his hands.

Once I finished with them, I turned to face the two Roman men who were storming forward. Walking to meet them, I tilted my head here.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I looked at him, placing his face. "You...must be Marcus."

"I am, and you are under arrest. You are as good as dead, crucified for aiding rebel slaves," he snapped firmly.

I glanced back at the three I had saved. "I am only taking back what is mine," I said casually looking back at him.

"The hell you are," Caesar suddenly snarled coming forward.

I moved easily to block his path, and then glanced at the both of them. "I am also here to warn you," I said lowly.

Crassus blinked, and Caesar did the same obviously caught off guard. Crassus then laughed, throwing back his head. "A woman threatening me?" he asked.

"More like threatening Rome," I smiled softly.

"The hell you will. A single woman cannot take down this great city," Caesar smirked.

I glanced back at Leo and the others, and Gannicus suddenly laughed and looked down. Caesar glared and tensed.

"Is something funny, slave?" he demanded.

"Actually, yes. I'm sure you will find out in a moment why I am laughing," Gannicus replied.

I moved forward and drew their attention back to me. "Your first clue that I was not fucking around," I began, "was that they are completely healed."

Marcus fell silent as he looked past me again and then his eyes darted back to me as another emotion started to sink in. I went to go on warning them, when something caught my eye. Looking past them, I laid eyes on Saxa. She was pale, void of any life. Her once smiling face was now still, and blood dripped down her stomach and legs. I walked forward then, and went up to her body, and laid a hand on her feet. I felt my whole body tighten and listened to Caesar laugh suddenly.

"A woman, threatening Rome. I've never heard of something more humiliating for the one giving the threat," he snorted.

"The threat will carry," I murmured suddenly. "Because I'm not human."

"Do not make us laugh," Crassus snorted looking at me as men gathered, ready to take us out.

I turned to face them, finally tearing my gaze to them. "You will supply me with three more horses. If you do...I'll let you off this time. If not...I will burn this whole city to the ground," I growled.

Both men snorted, not taking my threat seriously. I looked past them, at the men and woman that I had with me and they all smiled at me, Leo nodding his head in encouragement. I looked back to the two Roman's in front of me.

"This is my last warning, I'll show you why and you will give me what I want," I growled loudly.

Flames erupted around me as I pushed the transformation and then engulfed my body. Again, my body shifted and wings sprang from my back and I increased in size. Talons forms, scales took over my body, and I changed. When the smoke died down, I spread my wings, and stood before them tall. Arching my neck, I roared a sound that carried through the army and possibly most of the city. Marcus and Caesar both lost color in their face once I fell silent and I growled.

"I think I'll change my mind on those horses," I snarled as I moved forward making them scramble back. "I will make you all pay for what you did to those I love. This city will burn, you have my word. Warn the Senate, because I'm coming for them as well."

Marcus stilled himself, and nodded slowly as I extended my front leg to those I had with me. Once everyone was safely on my back, I growled at the Roman's again, and then fire spilled from my jaws and down the line of Roman's that had gathered. Lifting off the ground, I took to the sky again and went high enough that they wouldn't see where I was going. This war was far from over. I would make them all pay, and there was nothing more dangerous than a dragon out for revenge.


	12. Home

**So sorry this took so long. I was having some issues lol. Enjoy! Warning, this is a little more adult rated that my last few!**

**Chapter 12**

The trip to where I lived was quite easy. I had stayed a few days with the rebels as they spread out and after that, they were on their own. Those who stayed with me, which was a good number of them came home with me. I took them by air, and got home at night so that there would be little disruption. Those who lived in my city were guarded by me. I kept the market flowing and the island that we lived on peaceful. It was called Pula, and it rested by the sea on the base of a mountain. To the north and south of us was nothing but land, plentiful for hunting and building.

My villa rested on top of a hill over looking the city. It was easier for me to spot danger, if there was any, and also to keep a close eye on the people. It was nearly impossible to wage war with me. Not to mention, barely anyone knew where I was staying. At least that I knew of. My home was large, since I housed my men on the grounds. There was plenty of room for everyone, and each man had their own place. I owned a few slaves, but I treated them like people. They enjoyed the work they did, and I never punished them for speaking out.

It was nothing more than a job to them. I allowed them to come and go as they pleased, but most stayed with me. I turned human once everyone was off my back, and I looked around. I was so happy to be home.

"I have guest rooms in the villa to anyone who wishes to stay here," I looked back at Agron, Nasir, Donar, Gannicus, Sibyl, Kore and Leta.

There were a few others who stayed as well, who decided to stay in the soldier quarters. Everyone needed a bath, a meal and also a good night sleep. I wasn't going to stop them from it, and I needed to rest as well. Plotting Rome's death could wait until tomorrow.

"Do you think anyone will know you?" Gannicus asked as he came over.

"I sell goods abroad, so I won't be surprised if someone figures it out," I said easily. "There are people know know me by name. But not by what I am. But if they decide to attack, it will be quite useless. I can see over the ocean from here and any ships who decide to approach with violence will be sunk."

Sibyl leaned in to Gannicus with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Does that mean we are done running?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Feel free to make this place your home. Besides training the men, if they wish to do so, I can put everyone to work if they wish."

She smiled widely and I called a woman to me. She walked over with a smile and gave a short bow in front of me.

"My lady. We are happy to have you home," she smiled.

"I am happy to be home," I replied gently. "Adair, would you be so kind as to show these two to a guest room. As well as those two men and that woman."

"Of course," Adair smiled.

"Get some rest," I said gently after motioning to Leta, Agron and Nasir. "We will continue this tomorrow."

As they all walked off, I went over to Donar who was waiting patiently. I arched my brow at him as he gave me a smile.

"You are to stay in my sight," I mused. "Last time you left it, you got yourself in to trouble."

"You never fail to rescue me," he teased with a bow. "Maybe I'll find trouble tomorrow."

"Unless you want me to skin you," I replied sourly making him laugh.

I tugged him along and took him to my chambers, which was on the far east end of the villa, almost separated from the rest by a hallway. Donar walked along with me quietly, admiring the work on the walls. I took him to the bath and sighed seeing that it was already prepared and steaming.

"You could do with a bath, to wash all that blood off," I said softly. "If you'd like, I can fetch help."

Donar looked over the bath and caught me as I turned to walk off. I glanced at him with a narrowed look, the long flight and everything that had happen was starting to take a toll on me.

"You could do with a bath as well," he replied evenly. "To relax and stop thinking so much."

I went to shove him aside, but the look on his face had me pausing. He touched my cheek gently, running his thumb over the skin and pressed his forehead to mine. Back when we had first left Capua, I had taken a shine to Donar. He had always been the annoying, yet steady presence that usually stopped me before I lost my mind on someone. We became extremely close, but I was unwilling to explore that relationship. I was a dragon; I didn't need a human man to help fulfill my needs. Yet there had always been something about the strong German that caught me off guard.

"Come," he said softly tugging me gently.

I gave up then, and my shoulders dropped. I felt all the tension leave my body and a sigh left my lips. I didn't feel like fighting anymore, especially when all he wanted to do was help.

"All right then," I sighed.

Moving, I took all the weapons from my belt, my sword and daggers and then proceeded to slipping out of my armor. I tilted my head a bit, as the thought crossed my mind that I wouldn't need it for a while. Humming, I felt Donar move behind me, and then walk past to step in to the hot water. I watched him sink down and a smile played at his lips.

"If you get in here, you can make it warmer," he looked over at me.

Giving him an amused look, I stepped in to the large bath and did as he asked. Steam rose from the water as the temperature rose. Sinking down, I relaxed a little, and leaned against the wall.

"I cannot remember the last time I had a bath without having to move the next day," Donar chuckled.

"Me either," I smiled.

He reached for the soap and the cloth that was already laid out and moved over to me. I eyed him for a moment, as he pulled me forward, so that he could sit behind me.

"For such a fierce creature," he mused as he started to rub soap over me. "You are still a woman. Don't forget that, love. You are not just a dragon."

I tilted my head as he moved my hair over one side of my neck so he could keep cleaning, and let his words sink in. For once, I let him do what he wished. He cleaned my body, his hands running gently over my breasts and down to my thighs.

"I find it hard to be the woman that people want," I mused quietly.

"No, you just haven't found a man who makes you feel vulnerable yet," Donar murmured pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "So you can feel like a woman."

He moved us, turning me so that I faced him. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Reaching up, I snagged the soap covered cloth from his hands and rubbed it across his chest, and returned the favor.

"You are doing a pretty good job," I lifted my gaze to look at him.

"Don't let me get to ahead of myself," he chuckled.

I laughed as I cleaned him, and rubbed his shoulders down. I leaned my head against his back for a moment, and closed my eyes tightly. It dawned on me then, that this man was not one I wanted to see fall any time soon. Like Spartacus had, when I felt he shouldn't have gone. Donar turned around after a moment and pulled me down on him once he sat against the wall.

"If I get in to trouble, you'll always get me out," he rumbled against my ear. "But for your sake, I'll try to be good."

I laughed at him, my arms around his neck. "Well that makes my job a little easier then, doesn't it?"

"I'm assuming a little," he smiled.

Donar's hand moved up my back in a gentle caress, and he pulled me down for a kiss that took my breath away. I felt my belly tighten, and my heart pounded a little from the rush of it. I had not been expecting such a heated embrace. Our lips moved together for a moment, and then he stopped and pressed a final kiss to my forehead.

I looked at him again, and sighed softly before moving back and tugging him out of the bath. We dried ourselves, and went through a doorway that led straight to my bed. Bringing him to it, I pulled him down on me, and caught his lips again as he moved and thrust in to me.

I felt my body arch against him at the pleasure that surged through me and a soft moan left my lips as he moved. Yes, I had put this off for way to long. His arms wrapped around me after several minutes, and he pulled me up against him and flipped us. I kept moving as his hands reached up and fondled my breasts and ran over my skin. I felt myself tighten on him as he went in deep and his fingers dug in to my hips. Gasping, I grinded against him, bringing him all the way in. He groaned, and pulled my down for a kiss as he picked up the pace.

He pushed both of us over, and I couldn't help the cry of pleasure that left my lips. He flipped us after that, and we laid there for a long moment just staring at one another.

"Who would have thought, a dragon like you would have caught me," he teased softly.

"An annoying man like you still surprises me," I butted back as he pulled out of me.

He lay down at my side, and pulled me against him after a moment and he kissed my temple. His arm wrapped around me, and I over lapped our fingers after a moment. For once, I felt quiet and happy. Tomorrow was a new day, and I was feeling confident.


	13. An Invitation

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with this now. I think I have an idea, so wish me luck. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

The next few days were uneventful. Business was doing well, and I had started to send the men with me through training; since they were getting restless. Donar was a steady presence at my side; never straying far from my sight. He didn't let me leave his sight either, which of course I thought was quite amusing. Then again, after the last several days, I had found that the German had become very important to me.

As I sat over looking a few things that were coming in to my villa for a small party, I looked up seeing the messenger coming in. He bowed to me as he came to a halt and handed me a piece of paper.

"My lady, straight from Rome," he rumbled.

I felt my eyebrow arch as I reached and grabbed a few coins for him as thanks. Turning away from everyone, I walked away as I opened the letter that was addressed to me. The seal on the letter was from Crassus, I knew that. Someone must have tipped them off on who I was, that's all that I could think of.

_Kayden,_

_It is my pleasure to invite you to my home in two days time for an evening of pleasure and discussion. You may bring who you wish, and I hope we can come to some sort of agreement or settlement on the matter that may be at hand._

_Crassus_

It wasn't extremely to the point, or very detailed. I felt that it was a trap, but Marcus couldn't be that bold on making a move on me. Roman's usually try to settle most issues over dinner, or in most cases kill them at the same time.

"He requests your presence?" Donar asked.

I jumped in surprise, having been too focused on the letter to hear him approach. I turned to him swiftly and folded the letter up. Sighing, I nodded my head and walked back to the messenger to send him off without a reply. I would let him worry for the next two nights about if I was planning on showing up. Walking away without looking at anyone, I went out the door and down to my garden that was in the far back of the villa. I knew I needed to bring two people; a man and a woman. Men weren't exactly great at helping me get ready, unless that man was Leo. My captain needed to remain here in my absence, so taking him was out of the question. It was also the question of if I wanted to put that woman in danger.

"Kayden?"

Turning around, I watched Donar walk in to the sunlight and away from the hallway. He stood there in front of me firmly, his arms crossed as he assessed me with a cross look. I gave him a narrowed glance as I turned to face him fully, and it made him smile slightly.

"You know, I will be the one accompanying you," he rumbled as he approached me. "Ever since your men had arrived, I was taking lessons from Leo in private. To be able to protect you when he cannot."

I smiled softly, and relaxed my agitated stance. "I very well may be playing right in to his hands. I do not wish harm on anyone with me, Donar."

"I know that, however I also do not think Crassus would make a play like that in his own home. Not with his family there and a dragon capable of burning down the city in the same place," Donar replied.

"True," I mused slightly. "Fine, we will play his game for now. I will be taking you with me and Adair. I've shown her how to defend herself and she's quite capable."

Nodding, Donar leaned down and caught my chin in his hand, lifting my head up when I went to lower it. He pressed his lips firmly to my own and cupped my face for a moment. Pulling back he walked off and left me alone. I smiled to myself when he was gone. The man was getting far too confident in this, but I actually welcomed it. I spent a little more time in my garden, thinking things over before I headed back in. I was preparing a large dinner tonight for everyone, and people were hard at work to get it going. It was nothing spectacular, but it would be more civilized than what they had been used to.

I headed for the soldiers quarters, and to the training area where I saw Gannicus and Agron sparring against each other with Leo giving instruction. I knew the men were restless, so I had to do something with them. There were others in this world they could fight against, not just Roman's. I walked up next to Sibyl and Nasir and smiled at them both.

"I can't thank you enough, Lady for letting us stay here," Sibyl said quickly when she saw me.

I smiled, "Stop it. I don't think I'd have you anywhere else. Gannicus and Agron both mean something to me."

She smiled at me, "Still, the gratitude still stands."

Chuckling slightly, I watched Gannicus kick Agron to the ground as the other gave him his back after a failed move. Kore walked out with some food for everyone, as the session came to an end and I scowled at her, which made her laugh.

"I do actually enjoy pleasing people," she said handing me a cup of wine. "It's just in my nature."

"Mmmhmm," I took a drink as she grinned at me.

Looking over, I watched the men join us and Gannicus kissed my cheek in greeting. "So I hear you received a letter."

"Yes, I did. Donar, Adair and I leave for Rome tomorrow," I sighed slowly. "Crassus politely invited us over to share a meal."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Agron asked leaning over.

"I'm not sure," I rumbled. "That's why I want all of you to stay here. If there is an attack on my city, at least I know it's well defended."

"And what about you?" Gannicus looked at me seriously.

"I think my captain made sure I'll be in good hands," I mused looking over at Leo who gave a slight bow.

"Can't complain My Lady," he smiled. "You made me captain for a reason."

"That I did," I replied. "But, if anything does happen to me, contact Kai in the North."

Agron and Gannicus both stiffened at the thought, and I looked at both of them gently. Agron grinded his teeth slightly, his eye twitching.

"Stop. I can assure you that it's highly unlikely. Crassus is a Roman first and a soldier second. I'm sure I'll be greeted with the finest of Roman hospitality," I sighed. "Now, everyone return to your quarters and get ready for dinner. I want to have some fun tonight."

I walked off, letting them all chuckle. Going to my chamber, I looked out my window that over looked the city and I felt my heart ache again. Spartacus, Crixus, Saxa, Naevia, Hugo, and so many others should be here with us. Especially Spartacus, he had fought so hard for these people. I missed them more than I realized, and I felt tears burn in my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I blinked them back, and got ready for the dinner for the night. I couldn't change their deaths, but I would make Rome pay for taking them from me.

When I walked out to join everyone, I could hear laughter and the clinking of glasses. I had told Adair to let them start without me. When I came in to view, I was greeted by their smiling faces, and my chest hurt a little less. They never failed to at least brighten my mood. Leta was sitting with Leo at the table talking, and I noticed my captain turn part of his attention to me. I was still bothered, and up tight and he knew that.

So did the man that came up behind me to kiss my shoulder. Donar walked up beside me then, and took my arm, and patted my hand. He wasn't in usual gladiator form but in a tunic and leather armor that was black. It was easy to move in, and he was obviously comfortable in it. I couldn't help the surprise that crossed me.

"I do fancy wearing different clothes from time to time," he said slowly as we approached the table.

"Apologies, I thought you only knew how to wear what you usually had," I shot back earning a smile.

"Everything is ready for us to leave tomorrow," he rumbled as he sat me at a chair.

"And the woman finally joins us," Gannicus called. "I thought you'd chicken out."

"What and let you drink all my wine?" I asked looking to him with a smile. "Hardly."

"I told him he had to save some for you, or you might destroy his quarters. He told me you enjoyed doing that," Sibyl laughed.

I smiled so wide I felt my cheeks hurt. "I burned several of his tents. Most of the time he was in it. As well as Agron's and Donar's."

They laughed and Sibyl took a bite of her chicken. "Did you ever burn Spartacus's tent?"

I felt my heart clench sadly, but I still smiled at the memory. "Once, and I never did it again. Not only did he guilt trip me, but he actually burned my tent as well."

"I do remember that," Agron chuckled. "You were so surprised you were actually speechless."

I laughed at that, and felt the burning of my eyes ease a little. I knew they had been red all day, but no one said anything to me. Gannicus took a bite of his food and then sighed after laughing.

"So tell us, what else that letter said?" he asked.

"Nothing beside he wanted me to join him and his family for dinner," I replied taking a bite of my own food. "Donar assures me he won't try anything. The German has become quite handy around here."

"More than quite, my lady," he teased drinking his wine.

I snorted with laughter at the narrowed look I got from him. "If anything goes wrong, Leo will be the first to know. Just relax. Live for now. I need to see what this means. If he wants peace, it's something we'll all have to talk about. I am hoping he pisses me off just enough to keep my promise."

The night flew by with laughter and tears, and then more laughter. We missed all those who we had called dear friends. I'd give anything to bring them back, but that kind of power wasn't available to us. It ended, and I found myself in bed with Donar falling asleep to him telling me stories of back when he had been a younger man. Before the Roman's had taken him. I closed my eyes as his hands ran through my hair.

"I almost want to thank them," he rumbled. "I have more purpose now than ever before."


	14. Roman Dining

**Here we are, please tell me what you think! I was kind of struggling where I wanted to go with this, but I think I finally have a better idea of what to do :)**

**Chapter 14**

I didn't fancy boat rides, when I could simply fly in to Rome and arrive that way. I had every intention on doing just that, until the others had warned me not to. Leo had given me a look that was almost insulting, but I had been agitated. I didn't feel like joining the Roman over dinner or talking politics. Instead of talking Adair with me, I ended up bringing Kore along. I knew that Crassus was going to insult me in some way, so why not add to it and shoot it back at him. Donar stayed by my side, and I also decided on bringing three men to stay with my ship. It was caution that had me bringing them, and also for Leo's state of mind. They wanted me fully prepared, even though I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

We landed in Rome just a few hours before the dinner, and I got ready on the ship so that we could go straight there. I put Donar in my house's armor, and I had to say he looked amazing. He had shaved, or at least cleaned up a little bit. I let Kore help me adjust the dark purple dress I was wearing, and she helped me with my hair as well. I did my own make up on my face, and kept it very simple. By the time we were ready, it was time to go to the house for dinner.

I sat in silence in the carriage that took us to the house, having been sent by Crassus himself to bring us. I looked at Donar who was sitting there quietly, his arms cross. Kore seemed a little nervous, but she had wanted to do this. She had wanted to stare at the man who had made the choice to kill her and she wanted to show him she was better than ever.

"Are you ready for this?" Donar asked.

"As ready as I can be," I replied softly.

I forced myself to be calm when we arrived, when all I wanted to do was go in to that place and slaughter everyone. Marcus Crassus had a huge home, and I had to say it was beautifully built. Donar got out and helped Kore out first, and then me. Marcus was walking down to us with two of his men, and a woman with him; no doubt his wife. I smiled my thanks to Donar and moved in front of both him and Kore when Marcus was close enough to speak.

"A pleasure to see you accept my invitation, Lady Kayden," he greeted firmly. "I almost didn't expect you."

"I'd prefer to stay in the comfort of my own home," I replied with a smile. "But I decided to see what you wanted and if it'd be worth it."

"Well we have the whole evening to discuss everything at hand, and I'm sure we'll come to some sort of agreement," Marcus nodded.

I Donar shift behind me slowly as I smiled at Marcus. "I'm sure something will come of tonight."

Marcus smiled back at me for a moment and then looked down at the woman next to him, "I'd like to introduce my wife, Tertulla."

She smiled politely at me, and we nodded at each other. I tilted my head at the glare in her eyes as she then looked past me. I glanced back at Donar and Kore for a moment and then back to Crassus.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tertulla," I said easily with a smile.

"Now let's take this inside and we can start discussing more important matters," Marcus said gravely as he took Tertulla's arm and wrapped it around his own.

I followed him, after reaching back to squeeze Kore's hand as she let out a small shuddering breath. Donar was a silent force with us, and I felt rather protected with his watchful eyes on the scene. Glancing back at the two who were with me, I also surveyed all that was around me while we did. Marcus led us to the dining hall which was to large for my liking. It was just a little over the top.

Donar moved from my side after I sat down and went to stand straight behind me against the wall, and Kore took a stance behind my chair on the right side. I would have preferred her at the table with me, but we were being nice and following the protocol. I watched a woman come out and pour wine for everyone and leave as Marcus sat down once I was in my seat, as well as his wife.

"So," I said slowly taking my wine and taking a drink. "You brought me here, Marcus. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Marcus smiled a little, and I noticed Tertulla still glaring at Kore. "The Senate is quite distressed with the threat that hangs over the city," he said now all business. "They are hoping that we can settle something tonight, or over the course of a few days."

I tilted my head a little as the first course was brought out. "Rome murdered several thousand people, and many of them were people that I cared for," I said slowly.

"They were slaves that went against their masters," Tertulla suddenly hissed. "Just like that murdering wench behind you."

Coming to attention, I looked at the woman as Marcus went silent at the sudden jab. "I hardly agree," I hummed. "She simply took vengeance against someone who did her terribly wrong. You keep painting that son of yours in glorious light. But I can assure you, he was nothing but a monster."

"How dare you!" she glared as tears came to her eyes.

"Now, now love," Marcus said hastily. "Let's save hostility for the later part of the dinner."

I chuckled slightly and took another sip of wine. "War is a terrible thing, I apologize for offending the honor you hold for your son. However, you are not the only one who lost. So Marcus, how are you going to attempt to settle this?"

"The Senate wishes to offer their biggest apologies for your loss and hope that we can come to some sort of peace without war. Spartacus brought this upon himself, and the cause wasn't enough to go up against the might of Rome," Marcus said after swallowing some food. "You should not be taking up a war that was not your own, my lady. We do not wish to loose any more people on either side."

Crossing my legs, I leaned back and glanced at Kore who gave me a slight smile. Her posture had relaxed a little, knowing that I would not let any harm come to her. Looking back over to Marcus I considered his offer for just a moment. I picked a few things off my plate of food as I thought.

"I will be honest," I sighed. "This war became my own when you murdered several of the people I loved, and attempted to take what is mine from me. I do not like stepping in human affairs, but this cause had become my own. The way you treat each other is quite disgusting, and the torture that goes on is something that I'd like to see come to an end. If I don't take your peace offering, what would you offer next?"

"I'm hoping that it will not come to that," Marcus said as his eyes fell past me to Kore, and then to Donar and I saw his right eye twitch slightly. "But I can take matters in to my own hands if need be."

"I do not wish to be overly hostile tonight, Imperator," I chuckled. "Just know that the threat still lingers. You'll need to do some convincing to make me think otherwise. There are others who also feel the same way."

"There is no doubt in my mind Lady Kayden that if you desired to attack us now, it would be terrible," Marcus nodded in respect. "However, I'm not unprepared."

"No?" I asked after a drink of my wine. "I am curious."

"I'm glad you are," Marcus smiled and waved his hand slightly at one of the men waiting for his attention.

I watched him leave and come back with a man following him. He was about as tall as I was, with black hair and facial hair that matched. His blue eyes blazed with confidence as he walked in, and I took in that he was well built, and powerful. As he came closer I felt my body go numb at the presence he gave off. He was a dragon and he was far older and more powerful than I was. I easily hid my surprise, and smiled pleasantly at the man I soon recognized.

"My Lady Kayden," he greeted with a sweeping bow. "It's been so long since we have laid eyes on each other."

I steeled myself, and smiled back at him, rising from my chair to greet him as he walked over. "And you, Jarlan. What a surprise," I answered as he leaned in and kissed me in the cheek.

"It is a delight," he smiled taking his seat and so I also took mine again.

"Well, well," I chuckled looking at Marcus who gave me a smile. I then turned my attention back to Jarlan as he leaned back in his chair and looked at me. "Tell me Jarlan, what brings you here?"

"I grew bored back home," he sighed eating a few grapes from the plate. "When I heard Marcus here was looking for someone with...unusual talents, I couldn't help but jump at the chance. It is a surprise to see you, however Lady. I never knew you'd blossom in to such a fine flower at your age."

"You flatter," I smiled.

"Only a little," he replied barring his own teeth.

"Jarlan here informed me that the threat to Rome would be quickly taken care of if nothing could be met in agreements," Marcus said coolly. "Kayden I'm hoping that war will not be your answer."

"You but offer me a grand opportunity to take on such a force as Jarlan," I turned to look at Marcus. "I will however think of what you said. If that is all you dragged me here for, then I will excuse myself to be on my way.

Rising to my feet, I pushed my chair back with every intention to leave. This had been a trap of some sorts. Jarlan was several hundred years older than I was, and unpredictable at that. He smiled at me, and I felt the beast in him swell at the fact that I was leaving. Behind me, Donar stood in silence but I could feel him tense as well.

"Marcus, if you'll excuse us," I turned to him politely. "May I take Jarlan for a word in private?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Take your time."

Looking back at the dragon across from me, I tilted my head to have him follow me. Jarlan got to his feet with a smile when I turned to look at Kore.

"Go stand with Donar," I said lowly. "If anything is to happen, just think of me hard. I'll be back shortly."

"All right," she nodded.

I looked over at Donar seriously and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Turning from the, I walked over to Jarlan and let him hand my hand and wrap it through his arm. The grip he had on my hand could break bones had I been human. We walked out on to the balcony and out of sight from everyone. The moment I went to turn to him, he grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall. His blue eyes glittered with violence.

"I can see why Marcus wanted someone like you," I said coldly looking at him. "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"I was a little cautious at first," Jarlan smiled. "But when he told me your name, I couldn't help myself. I was curious to know what you looked like now, and the threat on Rome is just an excuse."

I felt his nails grow in to talons for a moment, and so I pushed my own power forward and took his hand off my throat. "You are getting yourself in to something you do not understand. I will not think twice about cutting you down and leaving you to the scavengers."

Jarlan looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I don't care what I'm getting myself in to. If it puts you on your knees in front of me where you rightfully belong then I am quite happy," he snarled lowly. "There are so many things I could use you for after I knock you down a peg or two."

My blood boiled in anger as he reached out and trailed a finger down my cheek. Reaching out, I grabbed his hand and broke it with a simple snap. Jarlan winced, but didn't move from his position in front of me and instead his smile widened.

"This is going to be extremely fun," he smiled. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

"I'll play along for now," I replied coldly.

Taking my hand again, he led me back in to the dining hall and we sat down to finish our wine and some of the dinner. I was fuming in my seat yet I managed to keep myself calm while we were there. When Marcus and his wife showed us out, I turned to face him.

"I didn't expect you to rely on help from someone else," I said pleasantly when I faced him. "You are certainly full of surprises."

"I will take that as a compliment," Marcus smiled.

"I can assure you that if this comes to pass, Jarlan will be but a small delay," I said lowly. "I will have your life for what you did."

"Until we meet again then," he replied taking my hand and kissing it.

Saying good bye to them, I rode back to my ship and we set sail the moment our feet were safely aboard. I did not want to linger, with Jarlan's threat lingering in my head. He was a dragon that was not to be taken lightly. Kore quickly went below deck to lie down, since she didn't like ships. Donar was furious, but he stayed silent for a while as we set sail and headed home.

"If Jarlan decides to attack me before I come up with something," I said looking over the ocean, "then we are in trouble."

"His power is greater than your own?" Donar asked.

"Yes, when a dragon ages, they gain more power," I replied. "I can only push myself to become stronger, but he has several hundred years on me."

"Pray to the fucking gods he doesn't decide to do anything yet," Donar mumbled.

I agreed with him by simply nodding my head. We had to get home first, and I had to talk to my men and Leo. We had encountered Jarlan once before, but now it was a completely different story and reason. Taking the blanket Donar handed me, I wrapped up in it and watched a few waves crash against the ship. It was small, but I could feel the fear gathering in my bones like an illness. I couldn't let it control me now.


End file.
